FateGrand Order Emiya Edition
by GSmith624
Summary: Essentially a what if story. Take the main protagonist of Fate/Grand Order and add in a Shirou Emiya. Inspired by Woona The Cat's story "The Last Master"
1. Chapter 1

So I would like to state that first off I make no promises on when this will be updated, i'm mostly writing this because it's been stuck in my head for weeks now and I want to write it. This story is inspired by Woona the Cat story called "The Last Master" so if it seems somewhat familiar to that one that is why. Without anything else though I'm GSmith624 your host for this story and I hope you enjoy!

Edit: this is not a new chapter! This is polish for this first chapter making it run smoother and cleaner.

I don't own anything of Type Moon

Song I listened to while making this chapter: Fate/stay night: [Unlimited Blade Works] OST II - #01 Sorrow UBW Extended

 _ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

The Night was cold, his body completely numb. The soft fall of snow was around him, however none of it touched him as steam escaped from every pore of his body melting the snow before it would fall on him. This was from overuse of his magic circuits, which were on their last legs, yet the one named Emiya Shirou had nothing left in him except for a single bittersweet smile on his face.

His never ending search for her was finally coming to an end. 11 years of bloodshed and chasing his ideal would finally be over and with it he'd hopefully see her again. Shirou Emiya had faced hundreds of battlefields in pursuit of his ideals, To be a Hero of Justice and to continue searching for his Avalon, for her, his Saber. For he had made a promise to her and her to him, she would wait till the end of days for him, and he would never stop searching for her. A single kiss was shared then and then she was gone with the rising sunset, the last of her Prana used and the Holy Grail destroyed, and so here he was bleeding out somewhere in Chernogorsk a small Russian town, saving civilians caught up in a Apostle hunt taking place. Women and Children who would have been gunned down if he had not come, mercilessly slaughtered without his help, so help them he did. He had rushed here as quick as he could "The Second coming of The Magus Killer" some would call him, others calling him "Wrought Iron Hero" and "Hero of Justice".

Regardless they meant nothing to him now, the darkness was closing around him and with it his life flashing before his very eyes in rapid movements. The fire that started everything he was to become, Kiritsugu saving him by implanting Avalon into him forever changing him into a Living sword. He mundane but peaceful childhood living with Kiritsugu and eventually Taiga. Magecraft lessons with Kiritsugu and then his adopted father's death. Those dark and empty days of living mostly alone, with the frequent visits from Taiga.

Then the next big moment in his life, when he had stumbled upon The Fifth Grail War by mistake, then preceding to be murdered by the Servant of the Lance, The Irish hero Cú Chulainn and brought back from the brink of death by Rin Tohsaka. This led to him later that same day nearly being killed again by Lancer until he in a feat of pure desperation summoned Her, his Saber and future lover..Thus leading to him fighting in the most dangerous battles of his life, The Fifth Grail War. Ending with his battle with The King of Heroes Gilgamesh and Saber destroying the fully corrupt Grail. Their goodbye was simple but he would never forget those passing moments for the rest of his days.

Him traveling to London to go to Clock Tower with Rin and honing his skills with the Enforcers was what had happened next. His skills sharpened and his defenses buffed, gaining the Shroud of Martin on his travels. For a solid week after receiving it was him doing nothing but venting his anger of potentially becoming his future counter guardian self. The newer enforcers were the unfortunate ones who he spared against that week. Several years of fighting and saving people with the enforcers passed fairly quickly and surprisingly peaceful, until he had made a critical error, using his Reality Marble to save the lives of many against a Dead Apostle and receiving a Sealing Designation within 24 hours from Clock Tower, forcing him to say goodbye to his remaining friends and go on the run or be killed and researched. Not even Rin's Teacher could grant him immunity from the people of Clock Tower the wielder of the Second Magic itself Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. So with a heavy heart but a promise to keep he roamed the world on the run from Clock Tower while still helping others as much as he could.

Lastly the visions of tonight hit him watching himself climb the tower of the Dead Apostle, fighting against the fiend who was stealing life essence from others to extend his life. While the Apostle himself was fairly Young, he wasn't to be taken lightly. The fight was going favorably for Shirou, until the Apostle changed targets aiming for civilians. Without hesitation Shirou took a hit for a civilian trapped in the tower. To him it was a small wound at best only drawing a couple drops of blood and would have mattered little in any other fight, but his opponent was one to capitalize on it, for he was a blood mage. Obtaining the single drop was all his opponent needed, a savage grin appeared on his face as the power exploded from him. One moment Shirou was protecting the Civilian, the next he had cut them in two with the married Blades Kanshou and Bakuya, the hero who was suppose to protect now a puppet for evil.

Shirou's mind shut down in upon killing an innocent and his mind subconsciously traced two Weapons. The first traced weapon was Rule Breaker the dagger of The Witch of Betrayal, a weapon that in theory could severe any magical connection to another. Shirou could only summon it in one spot however, inside of his body piercing through him but freeing him temporarily from the the Blood Magic. The second weapon caused him to go into a berserk like rage when he had called upon it to kill the Apostle. The irony of the sword he traced would not be lost on him, it is an ornate, sparkling white silver sword adorned with splendid decorations, acting as a symbol of kingship denoting the right of succession of the throne, a sword meant for peace. It is a treasured sword that has worth equal to, if not, exceeding Caliburn. However the sword was forever tainted due to it being the sword that had killed his Lover, his Saber. Clarent, the Sword of betrayal.

With a mighty roar and freedom he had left he charged the Apostle down before he could fully reconnect the spell. The Apostle was unprepared for his new slave to break free and therefore had little time to react, but react he did. While he couldn't stop The Wrought Iron Hero he would make damn sure to take him down with him. The sword sliced the Apostle in two and with his last seconds of life he gave an absolute order to Shirou through his blood, Slay yourself with the sword. Shirou's body moved own his own and while he wasn't able to stop the attack he was able to redirect the attack, the wound was still fatal even to him, piercing his chest mere centimeters from his scar from Lancer during the fifth grail war. Clarent the sword that had killed his love in her life, would also end him. He found it almost funny really, in a twisted sort of way. Regardless though a small smile did grace his lips as he laid on the snow covered ground of Chernogorsk . He had few regrets in life and even in death it would seem he was still following Her, and with one last breath darkness surrounded him and he was at peace.

He awoke later, confusion was the first thing that had hit him. He had died and people die when they are killed, so how was he alive? The confusion lasted only a second though his instincts in combat taking over. Taking in his surroundings he spotted two noticeable things, the first was a small campfire burning directly in front of him, the second was he was not alone, for across the campfire sat one of the few people who could still strike fear into Shirou's being the wielder of the Second Magic itself, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Noticing that The Hero of Justice was no longer sleeping Zelretch smiled sadly at him. Before Shirou could ask what had happened Zelretch spoke first.

"You're probably wondering how you're still alive?"

Shirou simply nodded his head.

"The answer my boy, is your not, we're in another realm. The Road of Life some call it. Nothing more but a realm for those that have passed but have not moved on yet. Souls like yours that have a connection to others that hasn't let them go." The Wizard Marshall paused a moment before looking directly into the fire. "Your soul is still linked to hers" Shirou tensed slightly at this for their was only one person who Zelretch could have been referring too. Artoria Pendragon, better known as King Arthur, his lost love, his Saber.

"She still waits for you in Avalon, forever waiting for your return to her side. I'm afraid though your deeds are not enough to reach her." Shirou was filled with a cold fury and the beginnings of despair. How? He never stopped searching for her? How was it not enough? Before he could voice his thoughts though, Zelretch held up his hand to stop him from speaking.

"There's a way for you two to be connected again, a way i'm willing to give you"

Shirou only had one question in mind though.

"Why? Why would you help me?"

Zelretch gave him a smile, the sadness from earlier melted away and mischief replaced it.

"Because. I get entertainment out of it!"

Shirou felt his brow began to twitch as all the old emotions left him, Hope welled up in his heart though, even if Zelretch was trolling him, he didn't care. If there was any chance for him to meet his love again he'd take it.

"What is the offer then?"

"It's simple really I'll send you to a new dimension that's doomed to fail without the help of heroes"

Shirou simply nodded his head. Zelretch's smile grew immensely.

"Before I send you though, I'll give you a small gift. A fighting chance so to speak"

Before Shirou could ask what he meant his whole being filled with pain, memories that weren't his, but were slamming into his brain. His _(not Him)_ fight against Berserker where he traced Caliburn. Losing his _(not him)_ left arm and getting Archer's arm grafted onto it. Fighting the corrupted version of his servant _ **(his brain refused to accept her modified sword)**_. Then an endless amount of time serving as Alaya's Lap dog. Him _**(Not him?)**_ having a threesome with Saber and Rin. Him _(Not him!)_ ending Sakura's life with a blade. His mind _ **(not his)**_ being destroyed by Archer's arm grafted onto him. His soul hurt as hundred of new weapons forced their way into Unlimited Blade Works, His reality marble shifting and changing from the memories he was receiving. His body cracking under the pressure of seeing weapons he couldn't possible have know how to Trace, but the memories forcing themselves on him. After what felt like hours of pain it all finally ended. Shirou slowly raised himself up on his arms, a shaky breath leaving him before he asked.

"What, did, you, do?"

"Well in order to make it more entertaining for me, I wanted to make sure you'd have all the tools you'd need. So I simply borrowed your alternate selves memories and combined them with your own. Go on, try to trace something."

Shaking his head clear of a the buzzing going on he did as instructed, tracing one of the married blades. True to his word his previous time to trace them was .5 seconds now though it took only .2, which to some may not be much of a difference, but on a battlefield it'd be a complete game changer. Before Shirou could test what else had change, he felt a rift open behind him and arm push him towards it. Looking forward he saw Zelretch's grin followed by a simply wave.

"Good luck boy, it'll be interesting to watch!"

The first sensation that Shirou awoke to was something soft standing on him, the second was something wet hitting his face. The Second Magus Killer opened his eyes to see a tiny squirrel like being standing on him staring back at him. The small creature made a small sound before hopping onto the ground. Upon closer inspection a squirrel was not the correct term for this being, maybe a fox and squirrel hybrid? Or maybe a small dog? It was pure white with lavender colored eyes and a tiny white bow around its neck. Regardless of what the tiny creature was, one thing was abundantly clear about, it was a Magical Beast. After assessing the Beast he noticed that wasn't alone, someone was standing above him.

The girl who was oddly quiet, simply staring at him couldn't have been older than 20 and had three immediately noticeable features, her dark pink almost purple hair, her dull Amethyst eyes and most important one that set Shirou on edge was the power of a Servant coming from her, albeit very faintly almost as if the power was dormant in her. Strangely enough however the power he felt from the Servant seemed to be responding to him, it felt like it was almost bowing? She wore a simple white hoodie unzipped, a short black school dress that hugged her figure along with knee high dark brown socks, matching brown shoes, a small red tie seemingly matching the fox creature and rather large black rimmed glasses to tie it all together.

"Senpai, are you alright?"

"Who are you?"

"Let's see... Not someone worth mentioning... Or something..."

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, I have a name... But I don't often have the chance to say it, which means I don't get to make an impressive self-introduction."

Shirou simply nodded his head in a somewhat confused state.

"So if you don't mind me asking, where am I?"

"That's an easy one Senpai, This is a Observatory built to watch and forge a better future for humanity. This is the Chaldea Security Organization."

Shirou slowly rose to his feet upon hearing this and calmly walked over to the nearby window. The view outside was to put it simply a breathtakingly beautiful, he would have loved to shown it to Saber. While all he could only see was a few mountain peaks from the falling snow, the way the sun was bouncing off of them gave them a almost heavenly feel. Turning back to face the Pink haired teen and the small fox-squirrel thing he was about to ask another question when he heard footsteps approaching from the right of them and a figure stepped out of the shadows.

 _ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

And that is where i'm going to end this one because i'm evil and writer's block is already hitting me. It may seem slightly rushed going through Shirou's life but I personally didn't want to drag through fate stuff that could be touched on later in the story. Slightly above 2.5k words for a prologue chapter isn't bad though right? Regardless if you like this content and want more stuff from me check out my YT channel: GSmith624


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm going, to be honest I was not expecting so much feedback from the first chapter at the time of writing this part already 40 follows!? In less than a day?! Apparently follows motivate me lol, Well let's hope into the first official chapter then!

Edit: already 100 Follows! You all have way too much faith in me

I don't own anything of this stuff.

Video/music I had playing while typing:

Achievement Hunter Live Stream - Mario Party 6, Hamilton Soundtrack, Masako X covers, Smooth Mcgroove

START OF CHAPTER 2 HERE!

The first thing Shirou felt about the man that was approaching was a massive way of evil and malice surrounding him, almost as tainted as "The Holy Grail" itself was forming a barrier around him, similar to when he (not him) saw Saber become tainted by the grail. Unconsciously readying himself to trace a weapon at a moments notice, several weapons seemingly eager to spawn from his inner world to cut the abomination surrounding the man in front of him free from that taint.

"Ah Mash, just the person I was looking for. Who is this?"

The man turned to face Shirou, who was standing somewhat in front of the now named Mash. Standing on guard but looking at the man he finally took in his appearance. He seemed to be of German descent in either his late thirties or early forties. He had long reddish brown hair on the sides of his head and seemingly missing the rest on the top. A full Green suit complete with matching top hat, and topping it all off a periwinkle colored tie.

To others whoever this man was, he probably seemed like an approachable gentleman, but to The Hero of Justice who had face several servants and beings far stronger than humanity, he could tell that at the very least he wasn't as genuine as he seemed.

"Generally one introduces themselves before asking for another's name."

"My apologies if I offended you, I am Leff Lynor the head engineer here at Chaleda. Now may I ask who you are?"

Accepting the answer, with a small nod of his Shirou gave him a half bow, however, the half scowl never left his face.

"Shirou Emiya"

" Ah yes, Master Candidate 47 correct? Your first ray shift experience was earlier today correct, How was that?"

Shirou having no idea what this man was talking about and needing information gave a simple half-truth with a small shrug.

"I'm afraid I don't remember much of it."

"Nothing too surprising there I'm afraid, most Master Candidates don't remember their first ray shift, that's why we do a controlled ray shift to make sure everything is running smoothly ."

Shirou who was still on edge around simply nodded his head before laying his thoughts on the table.

"I see, making sure everyone is in a safe and controlled environment before sending them out onto the field, smart."

Leff simply nodded his head before starting to turn to face Mash.

"Indeed, now as fun as this conversation has been I must get back to business, Mash Director Olga was looking for us, have a wonderful day and we'll see you tomorrow at orientation."

Mash simply nodded her head before giving a small bow to Shirou as she followed Leff towards their destination. Now alone Shirou took the time to investigate his surroundings fully now. Pale white hallways with the occasional person walking down them, and the many windows lining the hallway.

Looking towards the window Shirou noticed his appearance or his rather drastic change in appearance. No longer was his hair grey from overuse of his circuits, instead it was back to his auburn hair he had during his high school days, His skin was no longer tanned and the wrinkles on his brow were gone as well, back to his unblemished pale skin.

His eyes as well were no longer a cold steel color instead they were back to his bright gold eyes, almost as if a forge fire was burning there. Lastly, his outfit had changed as well, before he was wearing his enforcer armor underneath The Shroud of Martian, now though he had a long sleeve white zip-up type shirt with two black straps running across the top and bottom of the shirt, plain black pants and a simple pair of black shoes.

Curiously enough though he could feel a small pull on his prana, unnoticeable with the Heroic Spirits around however now that he was alone he could feel a very small drain, almost as if he was helping support a servant, but an incomplete connection similar to how he was with his Saber. While he would have loved to explore this more there was a more pressing matter for him to deal with, seeing how his abilities had altered after Zelretch gave him his other selves memories.

Placing a hand in his pocket he felt his hand connect with something. Curiously pulling the item out he noticed it was a key of some kind, along with a note attached to it. Carefully removing the note he proceeded to unfold it, only to immediately recognize the handwriting on it.

"Shirou my boy, as one last 'Gift' for you from me, here are some directions to your new room. I even 'Touched' it up for you" Signed Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg

I sense of foreboding filled his stomach as he quickly rushed to his new room's destination. After about five minutes of walking The Second Magus Killer reached his room, quickly unlocking the door he opened it to see his room. The first eye-catching thing about it was the rather large poster on the wall, a poster of his Saber laying on a bed with only a blanket covering her modesty. Shirou felt his face quickly heat up as he took down the poster and put it in his closet, for as much as he should have destroyed the cursed thing he couldn't will himself to do it, because it was still a picture of his Saber, semi-perverse but it still caught her features perfectly, from her beautiful golden hair to her sharp emerald eyes that were filled with warmth for him. As he shoved the poster into the closet though, he noticed a couple articles of clothing that looked nothing like the multiple of the outfit he was wearing now.

The first was the Shroud of Martian in all its glory, not a single blemish on it, he would never admit it to anyone that even though Archer wore this in his future he still loved the cloth for its protection. The second was his old enforcer armor, lightweight to not interfere with his quick movements and change of combat stances from swords, spears, and hundreds of other weapons. The armor was a black sleeveless vest that clung tightly to his chest highlighting his muscles, black combat pants along with matching boots all enchanted with durability runes and small protective wards that he put on them himself with his small knowledge of runes, it reminded him of Archer's armor so much that when Rin first saw him (Not him?) in it she had fainted on sight. Next was his go-to outfit in high school, his long sleeve white shirt with blue sleeves and a pair of jeans. The last article of clothing was probably as annoying as the poster though, it was a crimson red apron with the words 'Unlimited Cook Works' in bold yellow writing. Shirou simply sighed before clothing the closet after carefully hiding the poster in the back.

Walking over to his bed he took a seat and felt most of the tension in his body leave him, it was a very comfortable bed. Laying down on his new bed he let his mind wander as he focused on his inner world. Opening his eyes again Shirou was no longer in his room, now standing on a hill of swords, or at least what was supposed to be his hill of swords.

No longer was his world a barren tomb of weapons with gears in the sky reminding him of his Future self who became a counter guardian, forever reminding him of his potential future. Now though it was a lush winter forest with a beautiful full moon in the sky. Upon closer inspection of the trees were pine evergreen's, fitting seeing as it fit his life well. The pine tree said to hold the secret of fire, similar to his soul's forging of weapons. Upon closer inspection of the tree's the 'pine needles' were not pine needles at all, but each one was the essence of a weapon, ready to be called upon to manifest from his soul. That was a slightly shocking feeling to him and was slightly overwhelming when he thought about it, that meant there were millions of different weapons inside of his world, granted not all of them were noble phantasms or even special, but the unlimited blades seemed to have gotten upgraded. True the weapon graves were infinite in his world originally but now it seemed to be more organized and tranquil.

While most of the weapons had become parts of the metallic snow covered trees there was still a hill in his world and on this hill were a small number of weapons, all of which he had a deep history with. Directly on the center of the hill embedded into two separate stones were two blades, Excalibur within Avalon and Caliburn, surrounding the two blades was could only be called a barrier of swords around it pointing towards the heavens. Nothing but multiple copies of Kanshou and Bakuya in a full circle around the swords, almost protecting them?

Slightly farther down the Hill stood three other weapons all much larger in size compared to the others. The red spear that had ended his life once and screamed for blood, Gae Bolg. Standing tall and proud next to the spear was a hulking slab of rock that was a crude weapon wielded by a titan of a man, Berserker's Axe Sword. Lastly slung over Berserker's sword was Archer's signature massive black bow, it's color almost absorbing the moonlight into its form making it nearly an unnoticeable shadow in his inner world.

He slowly approached Excalibur and Caliburn wondering how he could have them here, while Caliburn he saw (not Him) from Saber's memories he could never trace it this perfectly. Excalibur was another can of worms entirely, it should have been impossible for him to have it here in Unlimited Blade Works most of the materials used to make it were otherworldly and the crafting ways of the Faes were lost even on him, even now he couldn't look into the History of the blade past when Artoria received the sword, yet before when he looked into its history it sent his brain into a seizure like state lancing pain through his whole body.

Now though it felt like it a warm embrace inside his soul, almost as if his lost lover was by his side again or as if his soul was complete now. Before he knew it his face felt damp, he had been crying, something he had forgotten how to do for the longest time, the last time he could remember shedding any tears was his heartfelt goodbye with Saber, almost eleven years ago(Not Him?).

His brain hurt as he thought of these memories, was that actually him? Or was that one of his alternate selves? Which Shirou Emiya was he? He was searching for his Saber, but he loved Rin, no he loved Sakura? No... He wasn't allowed to love, there was too much blood on his hands... NO! He was Shirou Emiya... He could remember that much, but which Shirou was he... Older brother of Ilya? No.. Older brother of Kuro? No? He was an orphan and had no siblings... Right? Damnit, remember who you are! He was forged in the fire of Fukiyi... Right?

Or was he orphaned and adopted by Emiya Kiritsugu and his loving wife Irisviel von Einzbern, he then lived a mundane life until he found his younger sister was a magical girl right? NO?! Which Shirou was he? He was a broken hero, giving his life to become a counter guardian and murdering thousands for years to come... Right? No? He felt more tears run down his face but currently, he could care less, his brain was in shambles, his memories attempting to take dominance of him trying to tell him which Shirou he actually was, fighting for dominance.

"Allow me to help you, my child. At least a little for now... Granted this will be temporary at best, this is the best I can do."

The voice there was here and gone in an instant, making The Wrought Iron Hero actually question if it was there, to begin with. However, his brain seemed to be sorting itself almost like a filing cabinet.

Wiping away the few tears that feel Shirou noticed two other things in his updated Unlimited Blade works, the first was the small brook that went through the forest, however, the brook was not filled with water. It was blood, a dark crimson in color that was highlighted by the moonlight making it seem slightly more disturbing and even more out of place in here. He had to question why this blood river was here, was it from the blood on his hands or from him technically die in the snow? He put these thoughts aside for a later day.

The second was the small clouds of smoke in the distance through the trees. Following the billowing smoke, he traversed his inner world towards the new disturbance. However as he started to get closer he his world seemed to be crumbling down, before he could reach it.

"It's not yet time for us to meet, you shall learn in due time young one."

Before Shirou could question who or where the voice came from, he returned from Unlimited Blade Works and started dreaming. He was fighting, His skin was warped by overuse of magic and parts of his hair were white instead of red. he traces a massive sword larger than anything he could have possibly done before. Shirou sprints up the blade past a flying magical girl Illya completely ignoring her (go Back!), he continues running forward towards a young girl with black hair and gold eyes similar to his own, Miyu his (not his) Younger Sister. She's wearing a similar outfit to Illya except hers is purple instead of pink, for she is also a magical girl.

"Miyu, Sorry I couldn't protect you. But this time, I'm going to end this."

Miyu started crying tears of joy at this point but Shirou sprints forward towards his opponent. A woman in her late teen's early twenties stands in front of him, she has Bright gold hair in pigtails, dull blue eyes and various tattoos covering her body, She wears armor similar to the king of heroes except her form is much more revealing than his. She also has the power of a servant leaking out of her, in fact, Shirou recognizes, it's the power of Gilgamesh the king of Heroes.

"I Won't let you pass"

"Odd how our positions are reversed from last time."

"Quit prattling, Faker."

The woman proceeds to shoot a multitude of blades rapid fire from the gate of Babylon at him. He starts running forward at the woman summoning blades around him.

"Same to You Counterfeiter!"

His blades smash into the flying ones of the Female Gilgamesh before he keeps rushing forward up the length of the massive blade towards her.

"You should already know better. You can't keep up with me that way."

Not slowing down Shirou summons Kanshou and Bakuya into his hands as the Woman launches another volley of swords down upon him. Instead of summoning more swords to stop these he weaves out of the way of the most potent attacks and blocks others with the Married blades, never stopping his rush towards her. Finally, as he starts getting closer he's forced to stop and block attacks as he summons more swords to help counteract the barrage of weapons heading his way.

"There is no escape for you... No... There was never any place for you to go."

More swords are launched at him as he's forced to give some ground, he leaps into the air slashing away as more swords fly at him. Quickly calling upon a large nameless sword as a shield he lands

"I'm already risking my life, I've long since decided how to spend it."

The sword starts to crack from the relentless barrage slamming into it, however, Shirou simply gives an archer like a smirk.

"I am the bone of my sword."

All of his circuits become visible under his skin as he says this, and he can hear a single loud thump of his heart in his ears. The sword cracks more but holds against the continuous volleys.

"Steel is my body, and fire is my blood."

More blades pierce the shield sword but it still holds strong, but for how much longer will it hold?

"I have created over a thousand blades."

The skin on Shirou's left arm starts to instantly tan matching most of the arm now.

"Unaware of beginning,"

Swords start breaking through the shield sword, some slashing his arms and legs but the deadliest ones are still being blocked by the sword. Shirou ignores the pain focusing on his one spell, his ultimate trump card. The shield sword shatters as it can no longer handle the hundreds of swords slamming into it, it disappears into motes of prana.

"Nor aware of the end-"

His body screams at him to stop, forcing him to stop his spell, blood is flowing from several gashes now all over him. He lets out a muffled scream and falls to his knees. The barrage stops as Female Gilgamesh stares down at him.

"You can't even activate it anymore? Then there's nothing left to see here. Get off the stage, Your role is over. This time I will eliminate your very existence."

Shirou through his blurry vision looks up at the woman, noticing the now large of a gap is still between them.

"Stage? Role? I'm sick of playing house with you people."

Shirou forces his muscles to listen to him again as he stands up staring down the woman.

"Out of my way, Third-rate actor."

The woman simple lets out a single smug laugh before the barrage continues raining down on Shirou. Then the dream ends.

Shirou awakens quickly in his room, his body throbbing in pain from phantom pains. Standing up and stretching he exited his room to see that it was at least late evening, if not later. The Windows he was looking out earlier today now having no sun peeking through even though they were on top of a mountain. Seeing as he couldn't go back to his Reality Marble, he took the next logical step on what to do, become fully acquainted with Chaldea's facilities. Walking around learning where everything was was when Shirou ran into another person, well the gentlemen actually bumped into The Wrought Iron Hero.

"Ah my bad, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Are you alright?"

While the gentlemen was apologizing though he realized very quickly that Shirou was much taller than him, a good six inches at least. Shirou looked down at the man and the first thought that came to his head was for lack of a better term, Fluffy. The man in front of him had bright orange hair that would have might have been dragging on the floor if it wasn't in its ponytail like hairstyle. He wore simple medical scrubs greenish blue in color, with a white lab coat on top of that. Matching scrub shoes tied the outfit together.

"It's alright, I was lost in my thoughts."

Shirou gave the man a simple smile with a small bow, before sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"Shirou Emiya... Magus Candidate #47"

he added as an afterthought. The Doctor's eyes seemed to light up upon that part.

"Oh yeah, you were part of the practice ray shift earlier today! Sorry, I never introduced myself, I'm Doctor Roman, just call me Roman." The newly appointed Roman returned the handshake before taking his hand and rubbing the back of his head. Shirou simply gave a small bow before replying.

"It's not a problem Roman, I didn't introduce myself either."

"So if you don't mind me asking, is there any reason your out here at this time ?"

"Please Shirou is fine, but to answer your question I was simply clearing my head. A simple bad dream nothing more than that."

"It may be a bit forward of me to ask, but do you want to talk about it? I am a doctor for a reason."

Shirou shook his head before replying.

"I thank you for the offer but I don't need to bother you with a simple bad dream. If you don't mind me asking though do you know where the closest kitchen is? I wanted to cook a simple snack before heading back to bed, I can make you something as well if you want."

"Sure, I could go for a bite!"

Making some quick small talk, Roman lead the way to the cafeteria visibly excited about the prospect of free food. After a couple minutes of walking they two had arrived at their destination, sharing idle chit-chat along the way.

Shirou finding out that the good doctor wasn't a mage or even know of the magical world before this project, in fact roughly 30% of the staff hadn't known of mage craft before Marisbury Animusphere or his daughter Olga brought them onto the staff. If the mage's Association heard wind of this... Well, he didn't want to think of what would happen. Mage's hated sharing their secret, to begin with, and bringing these many people without knowledge of the magic world was a huge no to put it nicely.

Arriving in the main kitchen/cafeteria area, Shirou was rather impressed with how well stocked and maintained it was. It was one thing to have the basics but most of the cooking equipment was brand new, with several exotic cooking items to use in the kitchen other than a stove and oven. The number of high-quality ingredients in the fridges and pantry was also somewhat shocking. There was taking care of your staff and then there was making sure that every course was a five-star meal. sat on a nearby barstool next to the kitchen window watching Shirou explore the kitchen.

"Surprised about all the stuff in there right?"

"You could say that I wasn't expecting a kitchen this well off."

"You can thank Olga for that one, she won't ever admit to it but she cares for everyone here. She wants to make sure that this project succeeds no matter what, keeping your employees happy is a good first step."

Roman rubs the back of his head while letting out a weak chuckle.

"But uh, can you do me a favor and not tell her I told you? I may have been friends with her dad but she'd give me an earful."

Shirou gave him a simple smile as he started grabbing ingredients for a simple Spring Green Sandwich.

"You have my word, Roman."

The good doctor let out an audible reviled sigh, before going back to watching Shirou cook. At this point though Shirou had completely tuned out the doctor going into his "zone" for cooking.

Putting a pot of water on to boil, Shirou grabbed several thick strips of bacon and put them in a pan on medium heat with a little bit of oil. While the bacon was cooking he took a little amount of butter and mixed it with some Japanese mustard to spread on bread later. In a separate bowl, he combined some Mayonnaise, whole grain mustard, honey and a little freshly ground pepper. Taking the bacon out of the pan he placed it on a paper towel covered plate before lightly dabbing more of the oil off. Whisking together a couple eggs Shirou added a pinch of salt to them before pouring them into the pan that had previously housed the bacon with the leftover bacon fat. As the eggs began to cook he added a little salt to the now boiling pan of water, he then added some spring greens stock first into the water.

Finishing the scrambled eggs he set those off to the side as the spring greens finished cooking after around three minutes. Removing the cooked spring greens he quickly put them in an ice bath before making sure they were fully dry. Grabbing a couple slices of white bread before starting to assemble the sandwiches. Spreading the mustard butter on the bottom, he then placed the spring greens on top of it followed by the bacon slices. Topping the bacon with the mayo spread he placed the scrambled eggs on top of that before placing the second piece of bread on that. He then wrapped the sandwiches before putting the sandwiches in between two cutting boards to meld the flavors together properly.

After five minutes of waiting he removed the sandwiches from between the cutting boards before cutting them cleanly in half and putting them on plates for him and the doctor to enjoy. Exiting his "cooking zone" Shirou finally noticed the look was giving him, or more accurately the sandwiches on the plates. Roman had a hard stare at the sandwiches with a small amount of drool leaking from his mouth. Setting down a plate in front of Roman, Shirou told him what he was thinking.

"Uh, doctor your drooling."

Roman quickly rubbed his mouth with the back of his sleeve before looking at Shirou.

"Do you not smells this food? It smells amazing!"

"It's just a simple sandwich Roman, this is nothing special. Feel free to dig in"

Roman quickly dug into the sandwich with gusto and letting out sounds of rapture... Was he crying? Yes, there were actual tears running down his face as he ate the sandwich.

"Roman, are you alright? Your crying."

Swallowing down the bite in his mouth, Roman looked at Shirou again before laughing slightly...

"This is amazing! It's like a god blessed this food or something! You're like a cooking god!"

"Roman I can't help but feel you're overreacting."

Roman shook his head before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"But it's so good, can you become the head chef instead? Please!?"

Shirou let out a small laugh before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid not Doctor, with that being said though I will bid you a good night."

Roman still scarfing down his sandwiches he simply gave Shirou a wave goodbye. Shirou walked back to his room, the trip was uneventful in the late night. The snow outside shined brightly from the moonlight glow as he continued walking towards his room. After swiping his key the door closed behind him automatically as he laid down in his bed much calmer and fuller as well. He quickly fell asleep into a soft slumber.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Interactions are hard to write sometimes I swear, but this is where I'm ending the chapter because I just want to get one out to you guys.


	3. Faith and Fire (chapter 3)

So to start off I'm sorry this took so long, but I told all of you that uploads would be random... So yeah? **Regardless I don't any Type Moon stuff.**

 _ **Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**_

While Shirou knew he was physically asleep his soul apparently had other plans, for when he opened his eyes again he was once more in his heavily changed world of blades. Unsure of what his soul was trying to show him he slowly walked through the snow-covered fields, the snow crunching under his feet with every step he took. After walking in between several trees and through more snow he finally spotted it, something calling out to him... A sword, but a sword he swore "he" never saw, Dáisleaf, it was a magic sword made by dwarves and given to King Högni before the battle of Hjaõningavíg. It was said that every time it was barred from its scabbard, it was to kill the enemy, as no wound made by it could be healed. The sword was practically screaming to him for it to be drawn, which just made Shirou more confused.

While he had seen many swords in his own life he was certain that this wasn't one of them, looking into the history of the sword solved no questions either, any time a sword was added to UBW it a least had some memory of him stuck to it, no matter how small. From scanning the sword, however, there was nothing there, all that was there was the small history of the sword he saw nothing more. With no other options to choose from, he hesitantly grabbed the "needle" that was representing the sword and pulled. The pine needle burst to life in his hand, transforming into Dáisleaf, and within it, more memories came quickly rushing into his head.

He was on a battlefield, four people standing across from him (not Him) a beautiful young foreign woman with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She's wearing a girl's Japanese high school uniform, with an atomic tangerine colored armor worn on top of it. The Next was a handsome young man with silver-white hair and red eyes, wearing a Japanese high school uniform, and on top of it, a priest's coat. He also wears a belt that holds five Demonic swords, Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing, and Dáinsleaf, which were around his waist and legs, forming a sword-like skirt. The Next is a handsome young man with short black hair and blue eyes. He wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform and ancient Chinese attire, he also was arguably the strongest of the group as well. The last is a young man with black hair and spectacles. he wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform and wears a mage-style robe over his uniform with a feathered cape, most likely a mage.

While Shirou can't hear the conversation between him and the four others, it seems to be rather heated, before things escalate and the woman shouts at him charging forward with a simple rapier, quickly tracing Kanshou and Bakuya to block the attack The wrought Iron Magus feels a presence behind him quickly shoving the woman away he swings Kanshou behind to parry the blade coming at him from the boy with the sword skirt, quickly jumping back Shirou reinforces his clothes and body to there limits. Jumping back once again when another thrust from the woman came at him from the side. he needed to do something, and fast. Grimacing, Shirou jumped away from them one more time, not letting them use their numerical advantage against him. Dismissing Kanshou and Bakuya before he starts tracing something else.

The woman seems to throw some sort of smug taunt at him, but "Shirou" (Not Him) ignores it and traces Archer's bow and another sword appears in his free hand.

Skirt boy looked disbelievingly at the sword Shirou traced then at his waist, he was confused by the fact it was his sword that "Shirou" had just traced, but by the time he looked at him again, Shirou had already altered the sword into what he needed. The distance between the two of them and me was approximately forty feet. More than enough time for them to dodge.

Striking his ears, Shirou hears the first actual words of the fight, surprising it's his own voice "I said before. I'm not a fighter. I'm a killer." he begins charging the arrow on his bow. "I don't have time to play games." he fired the sword, directly at the feet of the blonde girl. She tried to jump away, but it was too late. The effect had already been called the moment the projectile left his bow. An icicle jutted out from her feet, skewering her in the midsection, her eyes looked at him with disbelief before they fell lifeless.

( **A.N.:** This part is heavily inspired by a scene in An Unwilling Hero by Sniperk, I highly recommend reading this crossover fic to get the full context of this scene)

Horrified at what he saw Shirou felt the sword drop from his hand as his hands rushed to grab the side of his head. The sword changing once again into a pine needle.

"that's not me, that couldn't have been me, could it?"

Yes, he had killed before, that wasn't the part that surprised him, it was his tone when delivered those words. Shirou had always looked for the good in someone even when he fought, only when it was impossible for him to find something to redeem them he would kill.

Magi that would turn into Dead Apostles?

Slaughtered before they could spread the disease.

Beasts of the night made from the flesh of humans?

An apology for failing to save them before they were chopped down as well.

Serial killers and terrorists using mystical powers to evade the law enforcement?

Killed to save the thousands they could potentially hurt.

Due to his very core though, his Ideal 'Shirou Emiya' would be a being that would always try to save everyone possible, no matter who they were, only on a few occasions did he dirty his hands with actual human's blood, and even then it was one for one hundred, ten for one thousand. The lives he saved always outweighed the lives he took, even if it hurt to do it every time. But the tone of voice "He" had used reminded him of one people and it scared him of the potential path he took. The one was his father or better yet the man his father was before he found Shirou... The Magus Killer, Kiritsugu Emiya, the man who had hunted down mage after mage and slaughtered them in order to protect others, the same man who would blow up a building with innocents inside just to make sure that his target would die, the same man who'd sink a ocean liner full of people to not let his target get away.

While Shirou loved his father and could never hate the man, the stories he had heard did change some of his views of his father, why sacrifice the few to make sure the one didn't get away? If one needed to die then that one would be killed, but innocents wouldn't be harmed... it wasn't Shirou Emiya's way to kill unless there was no other option.

But that version of him (he knew for a fact that wasn't him) stated so calmly like he was simply sharing the weather that anyone he fought, would die. He would not try to save them, only slaughter. That version of him had to be the second coming of The Magus Killer, there was no way that he'd ever become like that... Right?

"Less than a day and you already manage to start breaking the seal? I shouldn't be surprised for you are the entity known as 'Emiya Shirou', the one known for doing the impossible..."

Again the voice from before boomed into his head and again before he could ask questions he could feel his conscience being kick out of Unlimited Blade Works once more.

(Shirou Emiya, 1st person)

My body awoke with a jolt, the grogginess quickly being pushed away as I felt the bright lights of the room burst to life. Strange, I didn't leave the lights on when I went to bed, I'm sure of that. Slowly looking towards the door I see the answer to my unasked question, Mash was standing in the now open doorway her hand resting on the light switch, however, she must not have noticed me awake yet for she started walking towards my bed. Before this could continue any further I decide to speak.

"Mash, why are you in my room?"

Turning my head to fully face her, the only reaction out of her is her eyes widening by a small fraction and her halting in her walk.

"I was told to come to wake you Senpai -"

For a brief moment my mind is slammed with another memory, instead of being in my room in Chaldea, I'm in my old shed in Fuyuki and instead of Mash and see a girl standing in the open doorway. She is in her teens, she has violet hair, which is styled with a pink ribbon on the left side, and matching violet eyes. she's wearing a pink cardigan, a white top, and a long cream-colored skirt. This girl is... Sakura Matou, I think? Yes, it is her, and she's my... Lover? No, Friend... Right?

"Senpai? Did you fall asleep out here again?"

Before the memory continues though, I'm pulled out of it by the feel of a hand touching my forehead snapping me out of my thoughts. Mash is a mere inches away from my face with her dull purple eyes staring into mine.

"Senpai? Are you ill, you seemed to have stopped listening to me. You don't feel ill though, perhaps I'm doing this wrong then?"

Not trying to see where she'd go next I simply respond to her, while gently pushing her hand away from my forehead

"Sorry Mash, I simply spaced out there for a second, I'm not sick."

Mash simply removes her hand and stands to her full height again continuing to watch me before she replies.

"Very well then Senpai, I suggest we hurry then to orientation before the Director gets too angry with you."

Deciding that angering the Director of this place where I'll be staying for the foreseeable future would probably not be a good idea I quickly rush over to my closet to change into the Chaldea Uniform.

"Just let me change first then we can go Mash."

"Very well Senpai."

I start removing my shirt but stop about halfway through the motion, out of the corner of my eye I spot Mash has not moved from the side of my bed and is instead watching me change.

"Mash... Why are you still in my room?"

"I am waiting for you to change Senpai."

I let out a small sigh before turning to fully face her, no, my shirt dropping back down "I can see that, but shouldn't you be waiting outside then?"

Mash stares back blankly for a second before her eyes gain a small light to them and a very faint blush dusts her cheeks. She then proceeds to make a small noise of understanding. "Ah. Very well Senpai, I'll wait outside then."

After waiting for the door to close this time I quickly changed clothes and head for the door after her. However, after opening the door I nearly run over Mash, for she is standing directly in front of the door waiting.

"Mash?"

She turns and looks up at me, her still dull eyes locking with mine.

"Yes, Senpai?"

"Have you been standing right here the whole time waiting for me?"

"Yes," I open my mouth to reply, before sighing again and simply putting a hand over my face. This girl really took my words that literally? Regardless I had more important things to focus on than this.

"Mash?"

"Yes, Senpai?"

"Can we get going please, we wouldn't want the director waiting on us." and I truly meant that as well, I never liked being late to events and the fact that overslept when I was supposed to be meeting the head of Chaleda left a bad taste in my mouth. Mash simply nods at me before starting to walk down the hallway.

My first Impression of the Director of Chaldea, Olga Marie Animusphere, was that she was the very definition of a quintessential magus, a ruthlessness that air of confidence that even overpowered Rin's, it was something that I personally found off-putting in most magus' but I had come to respect as well. One other thing stuck out about her though, she was young, younger than I was before I had deaged from Zelretch's magic. That youth to her showed her shortcomings very easily to me, such as her complete and total reliance on , the second was her absolute inability to seemingly be able to compromise was troubling as well.

Regardless, even missing the beginning part of her speech to all the master candidates, I could say without a doubt that almost all of these people had no idea what she was talking about, I barely understood half of what she was saying even after working for Clocktower for several years, most of these people were civilians to second rate magi at best, no one that had agreed to work here with the Animusphere's either were civilians who were offered handsome rewards or 2nd born children looking for a new potential new ways to fame. Regardless what I did understand from her speech was a cause I could fully stand behind.

Chaldea was an organization dedicated to saving mankind from a potential destruction on the horizon, one even the counter guardians would likely not be able to handle. Chaldea, in order to gain all this power, had a direct connection to Gaia, it was what projected Earth onto a miniature planet, nicknamed Chaldeas. The rest of the explanations, unfortunately, went over my head and trying to scan the miniature planet with structural grasp seemed like a terrible idea.

The fact that in this timeline the winner of the 5th holy grail war was a just man and that the grail was untainted as well... Well, it was surprising that this world was still in one piece. An untainted grail with magi to would have spelled disaster in his world, in fact, it did, that's why his grail had become tainted. Regardless Olga's father making this place with his wish was amazing, a truly great man to wish for something like this.

Back to what Chaldea was though, masters like himself would be sent to throughout history summoning Heroes of legend to help make sure that essentially the world was following the correct course of history. Using the mini planet as a catalyst for both keeping servants summoned in this plain, and made it possible to travel throughout history in the first place.

It did put a small hope inside me though if we were traveling throughout history and summoning servants it meant there was a chance for me to see Saber again. Either going to her time or her being summoned here, would it be her though? Would she be my Saber or would she just be King Arthur and remember nothing of me? I was nervous to put it lightly, I was still searching for her, and in my heart, I felt her waiting for me, but I just didn't know for 100% certainty.

Before my thoughts could continue though they brought back to the front of the room and once again I was on guard. Dr. Lev had taken center stage.

Alarms were going off in my head, for the longer Lev talked the malice and taint were growing around him, stronger as if charging up a spell, the fact that no one was reacting to it at all was more worrying to Shirou itself. Surely they all could feel this right? This pressure pushing down on me and the rest of the people in the room, yet I was the only affected it seemed. I had to figure out what was going on so I did the only thing I could without drawing attention.

"Trace On..."

Structural grasp, one of the most basic of basic spells. Completely useless to most, however after years of use and perfection, this was one of the defining spells in my arsenal. While most people would simply get the very basic components of something tiny they scanned after several minutes, I could do the same in the matter of a second, and be putting some effort into the spell I could then get the history, the make, everything about anything I scanned. Granted it was easier with melee weapons, specifically swords but I could still scan other things such as the room. I felt my stomach fill with lead, for inside the room there was a bomb... that was going off in five seconds... I bolt to my feet and grab the closest people to me and shout.

"RHO AHIS!"

The world was flooded with fire in a matter of seconds.

I had known fire, pain, and suffering. I had been forged in it, the perfect sword. The room around me was filled with fire, the mini planet glowing an ominous red. I look at the two who I had pulled into the safety of Rho Ahis, the director, and another master candidate if I had to guess. They were safe but both were out cold, I had to carry them while looking for others to help, reinforcing my limbs and clothes to easily carry them and deal with the raging fires I begin my search. The room was filled with bodies, people I had failed to save, people who could have been saved. Putting that thought in the back of my head though I spot someone living, limping through the fire covered in blood.

"Mash!"

Rushing over to her, I felt anger and regret fill my stomach, Mash was alive yes... But her condition was terrible, several open gashes covering her body, her left arm twisted in a sicking way with shards of what looked like a bone sticking out, and an especially large gash covering her forehead.

Thinking quickly I traced something to help her with the pain. In the span of seconds a small ring had appeared in my hand. The ring had several geometric figures covering it, arranged to the principles of esoteric knowledge. This was The ring of Ra a ring which granted it's user protection from danger, curses, and black magic. It also had another property to it, helping to numb pain and a small healing factor. Not as strong as Avalon but it could at least Mash alive for now. Grabbing Mash's had I slid the ring onto her ring finger and looked back up into her eyes my expression still serious.

"Stick with me Mash, I'll protect you. I promise."

Mash most likely from lack of blood avoided answering and simply nodded and looked down towards the floor. I simply grab her hand in mine and rush forward towards the massive doors. However, before we could reach them they slammed shut and an announcement came over the PA system.

"WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, Chaldeas' state has changed! All observation staff is advised to note time and state. Data is processed for Shiva's near future prediction algorithm. CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED! Unable to detect Mankind within 100 years of current timeline of earth. CODE RED! CODE RED! Unable to detect human life within 10 years of current timeline of earth. Current survivability of Mankind is estimated 0.7272 repeating."

As if a repeating theme today, my stomach once more fills with dread. Less than 1% chance of mankind's survival? I would have fallen to the ground in at least some despair if I wasn't carrying two unconscious individuals. I had to remember though, we were here to fix this. Focus Shirou, you need to get these people to safety first then we can focus on the long-term goal.

"Beginning immediate rayshift of all available personnel in the rayshift area. Coordinates locked. AD 2004 Fuyuki Japan, January 30th"

WHAT! The fifth grail war! That's where we're going!

"Master Candidate #48, Fujimaru Ritsuka. Master Candidate #47 Emiya Shirou, Head Director Marie Olga Animusphere, Test subject Mashu Kyrielight. No other personnel available for rayshift. Launching rayshift beginning in 3... 2... 1...!"

With the final word, my eyes were filled with a bright light and then nothing.

 ** _Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_**

Yeah, boy, we got another chapter here for you guys, I'm going to try and do a chapter a month for both this and my other fics from now on. If it happens who the fuck knows but hey if you enjoyed this chapter let me know either with a review or on twitter (GSmith624) check out my Youtube (GSmith624) and I'll see you guys next time! PEACE OUT!

if you want to support me making all this stuff, why not buy me a coffee?: ko-fi. com (Slash) gsmithsixtwofour

Noncanon Noble Phantasms this chapter!:

 **Name: Dáisleaf**

 **History:** a magic sword made by dwarves and given to King Högni before the battle of Hjaõningavíg. It was said that every time it was barred from its scabbard, it was to kill the enemy, as no wound made by it could be healed. After disappearing for some time it was given to Sigurd before his demise and could create pillars of ice wherever the user wanted.

 **Properties:** A sword that when not made into Ice leaves wounds that can only be healed by Noble Phantasms of higher rank or spells of higher rank.

 **Type:** Anti-Unit (Special)

 **Rank:** C

 **Range:** 1-3

 **Targets:** 1

 **Owner:** Sigurd

 **Name:** **The Ring of Ra**

 **History:** A Ring believed to be from the city of Atlantis, later found in Egypt used by a priest named Ju. later used by famous archaeologist Howard Carter to avoid the curse of King Tut's Tomb.

 **Properties:** When worn, grants the wearer protection from curses and black magic. Raises the user luck by one rank (cannot go above C) as to avoid "Danger". Also grants the wearer small amounts of healing.

 **Type:** Self-use

 **Rank:** C

 **Range:** 0

 **Targets:** 1

 **Owner:** Howard Carter


	4. Singularity F begins (Chapter 4)

Shirou was forged in fire, he had known what fire since his birth, and of all the fire he knew this one was horrible, horribly similar to the fires he was born from. If as a grail had tainted the lands beyond repair, everything was burning or burned down, the buildings, trees, even some of the roads were on fire. Normally fire wouldn't have bothered him, however, the location was more what set Shirou off. This was his home. Fuyuki was burning, his old school burning in the distance. Rin's family home gone from what he could see of it.

HOW, How had this happened? Shirou felt his hands ball into fists as a grim furry filled him, on the outside he still seemed at least calm, but inside he was pissed. Before he could ponder what was happening further he heard a sound, something flying quickly in his direction. Quickly turning towards the source he reacted to what was flying towards him, a weapon he was very familiar with.

" **RHO AIAS**!"

The massive arrow collided with the 7 petal shield and immediately removed one of the petals upon impact, then the damn arrow exploded, the force of the explosion pounding against his shield. Another of the petals gone in an instant. The Explosion was still roaring and the raw power behind it could be felt even through his shield. Another petal disappeared as the rumbling started to die down, however hiding within the fires a second arrow came spiraling out and slammed into the petals breaking another as the red streak pushed hard against the final three petals.

The raw bloodlust coming from the weapon would stick with him, he had known this weapon as well, Sweat pooled around his brow as his arm started to strain from the force of the arrow. As another petal fell to the force it would turn out that even with these two attacks the final two petals would hold strong, or at least it seemed until small cracks had started growing on the second petal. The second to last petal fell as well as the final petal withheld the might of the bloodstained weapon, the arrow slammed to the ground with a large thud as the power within the spear finally left.

Jumping behind one of the massive buildings before the final petal broke and the storm of arrows could continue, Shirou recounted just what was fired at him. Caladbolg The Rainbow Sword, the magic sword of Fergus mac Róich. it is a high-powered and wide-ranged attack that makes even destruction of the landscape possible.

The prototype of many magic and holy swords of later ages, including Excalibur Galatine. However, it had been modified into an arrow and shot at incredible speeds towards him. The second being a weapon from his Grail war, it had killed him after all.

Gáe Bolg the cursed spear with an ominous design that was obtained from Scáthach in the Land of Shadows by Cú Chulainn. Gáe Bolg was carved from the remains of Curruid's skull. Its name derived from the term for "serrated throwing weapon", evoking an image of lightning. Scathach had wished for him to slay her with the spear, but she had already ceased being mortal by the time he received it from her.

It is a glory given to only the most gifted of warriors, and it was not utilized once after he left the Land of Shadows until his fight with his close friend, Ferdiad. He later used it again on his son, Connla, when he was backed into a corner during their fight. The spear leaves behind but one regret: that it has only taken away the lives of his loved ones. It killed his one and only close friend and his son that grew up in a distant land, even though it was meant to have killed one woman before them.

Both weapons had been turned into lighting fast arrows aimed for him, he knew only one who could do that other than himself and ironically, it was himself, at least a version of him from a different timeline. However, knowing the identity of who was shooting at him didn't mean much when he had no idea where the shots came from.

He couldn't help but let out a bitter chuckle at the thought though, even in a different parallel world Archer still had it out for him it seemed. Again this still presented the multitude of problems here for Shirou, he wasn't the only one who was teleported, he didn't know where the arrows were coming from, and while he was more powerful thanks to Zelretch's magic he wasn't sure if he could take on a servant even if it was himself.

 _'But you have done it before right?'_ Two UBW clashed as the married blades clashed with the same blades, each trying to kill the others wielder. The memory was gone before it could fully manifest though. Waiting with baited breath Shirou waited for another arrow to be fired, when the shot never came he quickly ran down the road in a guess as to where the arrows weren't coming from, he had to find the others, all of them were injured and definitely couldn't protect themselves from a servant, in this hellish landscape he highly doubted that Archer was the only servant here.

As if luck was finally on his side at least very slightly, The Wrought Iron Magus heard a panic filled scream followed by minor explosions. Rushing to the source of the scream, he found Director Olga surrounded by... Skeletons? Summoning the married blades he rushed the small pack of skeletons down while reinforcing himself to get there faster.

He pleasantly surprised to have closed the large gap in less than a second and defeated the skeletons with a single slice. Shirou looked over the remains double checking they weren't getting back up and was pleasantly surprised to see them stay down, however, he did draw a quick-fire rune to make sure they stayed down. Quickly scanning the rooftops for any sign of Archer, however, Olga apparently had had enough of being ignored though by quickly approaching the 3rd rate magus.

"You! How did you do that? You profile listed you as a Civilian with decent magic circuits, not as any form of Magus, yet you fought as well as an Enforcer."

Shirou merely turned to her and gave a shrug. "I guess your information was off then. If it's any consolation I'm only a 3rd rate Magus"

Olga gained an angered look on her face before sighing and composing herself.

"As much as I would like to question you right now, we need to make sure that we find all the master candidates and that they're safe."

A slightly pained looked crossed Shirou's face at being reminded of all those bodies left at Chaldea, she was right in regard to their being a least some others though. Two other's to be exact Mash and Fujimaru.

"There are only two others who were sent back with us."

Olga's face seemed to pale considerably at this news before her legs seem to give out slightly Shirou quickly reaching out to catch her just to make sure she didn't fall.

"Only two? Then all the masters... We need to get in contact with Chaleda as soon as possible."

"We should find the others first, then find means to get in contact, there's at least one servant here, he tried to kill me but I managed to get away. He was of the Archer class."

Olga's Face seemed to regain it's colored as she became a lot more focused, Shirou could respect that drive in her if nothing else.

"Enemy servants? This makes this even more complicated. Let's get moving then."

"Wait, before we go take this, it will at least give you some form of protection"

Shirou had projected Taming Sari, a kris made by a Javanese blacksmith and wielded by the champion of Majapahit, a pendekar named Taming Sari from which the weapon derives its name.

It was said to be so skillfully crafted that anyone wielding it was unbeatable. In some versions of the legend, the weapon was imbued with an enchantment that would make its user physically invulnerable. The Kris Taming Sari was also said to have mystical powers such as hovering in the air during times of crisis or leaping out of its sheath to fight on behalf of its wielder. While the actual weapon itself wasn't nearly as strong as the legends it still did have protective properties for whoever wields it.

A B-ranked noble phantasm which increased the magical resistance and physical resistance of the user by one rank when wielded for a just cause, it also could raise to protect the user from a single fatal blow before it would shatter, bending space to stop the blow if needed.

If anything it helps protect her from the skeletons, along with potential other creature's. Maybe some of Archer's weaker arrows as well, if he used any of his bigger ones though it'd be very ineffective in protecting her.

Shirou's only hope to keep Olga safe from Archer was to keep the focus solely on him if they did cross again and knowing Shirou's luck they would. Olga accepted the awkwardly shaped weapon and seemed to want to ask Shirou more about his magecraft but held her tongue to focus on the more pressing issues, like finding the others and making contact with Chaleda.

The two traveled quickly through the desolate town Shirou destroying the few skeletons they came across with ease. Olga was surprisingly holding her own finding of blasts of Gandr to destroy the very few skeletons that Shirou didn't get to first, or more accurately the few fights with skeletons they had were always started by Olga firing off a Gandr at a couple of them before they had spotted them.

It could be argued that they might not have been spotted to began with, Olga, however, would rather destroy them all and not bother with sneaking past them so that they couldn't regroup later on them if they manage to get into a fight with a servant. Shirou could easily agree with the reasoning and his respect for Olga increased even more.

After what must have been at least an hour of traveling rounding one of the burning office buildings, they heard the sound of fighting in distance, or more accurately Shirou heard fighting with his reinforced hearing picking up the sound of it. Being careful not to alert the combatants Shirou snuck ahead with Olga trailing behind him, she herself hearing the sounds of combat now as well.

Upon reaching the source of the battle Shirou was rather surprised to feel the power of a rather weak servant within the area, maybe an Assassin that had been caught in the open or a rider? Making it to the battlefield or the remains of it though alerted Shirou to what class this servant was, which honestly confused him more. While he may not have been the most knowledgeable magus he'd been in a (Several) grail war(s) and he had never once come across this class.

Ruler? He'd seen it from his _(not him)_ summoning of his lover, Jeanne de Arc as Ruler. Her beautiful golden hair tied into a single long braid, with her sapphire-like eyes... Shirou felt his mind crack slightly and had to mentally force himself to stop thinking about her.

She was not his servant, SABER was, Artoria Pendragon his sword and he her sheath. He was getting off topic here, the servant in front of him was one he'd never seen before, a Shielder, more specifically Galahad a knight of the round table using a massive shield as a weapon, well at least the weapon and power was his but the person before him was Mash wearing a rather skimpy battlesuit.

A black skin-tight battle suit with purple accents with a dark-colored very short metal skirt, to further highlight the battle attire she was wearing matching knee-high boots and elbow length gloves both black in color with purple highlights, she also still had the Ring of Ra on her finger surprisingly the ring hadn't dematerialized yet.

Standing tall in front of Mash was a massive circle shield with the second layer on top in the shape of the cross, with two symbols made of silver on the top and bottom of the cross, both of these holding massive Amethysts in the center of both of them.

The shield itself though was even more unique... It was just the roundtable made into a weapon. Standing behind her was the gentlemen Shirou had under his arms before the teleport, that must have been Fujimaru Ritsuka, he was a boy in his late teens maybe early twenties with spiky black hair, light blue eyes, and unblemished skin except for a set of command seals on his back right hand.

Mash noticing the approaching figures first had her shield held in a combat stance before she realized who it was, her serious expression filled with relief at seeing Shirou and the Director. Dismissing her shield she rushed forward and in a rather bold action pulled both Olga and Shirou into a hug, normally it would have been fairly easy for both of them able to keep their balance however with Mash's enhanced strength she very easily pulled both of them into her almost bone-crushing hug.

"Senpai! Director! You're both safe, I was worried."

Shirou simply smiled and returned the hug

"I promised to protect you, I couldn't break that after all."

While Shirou was returning the group hug at least somewhat, Olga was having a very different reaction, her face beet red and a meek look covering her face and her mouth were opening and closing rapidly, almost like a fish out of water. It honestly reminded Shirou of Rin quite a bit.

Regardless the moment ended rather quickly by the sound of bones clicking together forcing the four into various combat stances, Shirou calling upon his signature weapons, Mash's shield appearing before her again as she stood in front of everyone protecting them all, Olga with her Gandr charged and ready to fire and lastly Fujimaru standing behind everyone else with a confident look upon his face, granted it made sense if he was Mash's master he'd need to stay in the back so Mash still had her supply of mana.

Approaching quickly was another group of skeletons about twelve in total but these ones were different than before, where all the other ones were red in color these ones were charcoal black as if they had crawled out of the burning buildings around here, which might not have been far off. All armed with various weapons from pipes to small knives, only one of them had an actual sword, and the thing was a rusted mess, but he also felt stronger than the rest.

Shirou would have preferred to handle them himself but he couldn't risk the others getting injured so he'd have to accept Mash's help, hopefully, she could use her new power fairly well, plus Olga could guard her back.

"Mash you make sure to protect the Director and Fujimaru. Director cover Mash with Gandr fire anyone that gets past her you shoot, leave the big guy to me!"

Barking out his orders and before the others could respond he rushed down the squad of skeletons clearly catching some of the weaker ones off guard, destroying one without a weapon before it could even process what had happened. Most of the skeletons quickly realizing what had happened jumped to attack Shirou, but that was fine by him his combat style was designed for this.

The few skeletons quickly aimed for his openings in his defense with their pipes only to be surprised that their attacks wouldn't connect and them being punished in return, the sword-wielding one simply was watching all the combat go down as several of the weaker ones rushed towards the others.

On the other side of the field Mash's shield was making easy work of them but she kept leaving openings in her defense that the enemy would leap upon, the few who didn't get immediately blasted by Gandr shots being able to get in small cuts on Mash, nothing major but the wounds were adding up.

Back to the other side of the combat field, Shirou was holding his own with ease, it was so easy in fact he begrudgingly admitted to himself that he was bored. Living a life battlefield to battlefield had made him grow a small warrior spirit in combat, not nearly to the levels on Lancer or Saber from his grail war but enough for him to enjoy a good fight, but this wasn't even a fight, it was child's play at most.

Quickly batting away the few remaining foes around him, he was pleasantly surprised to see the sword-wielding skeleton raise its weapon. Reading the history of the weapon stirred something inside of Shirou, an urge to both be excited about the fight and fill him with a somewhat small amount of anger. It seemed his luck stat wasn't just for show after all, for the skeleton in front of him, well it was him, at least the remains of him from this timeline.

It seems him of this timeline was a Kendo champion, trained by Tigga herself and the rusted katana he was holding was a present from his adoptive father for winning a national tournament at the young age of 7. The weapon was then held onto for several years to come when this Shirou followed in Kitsurgu's footsteps as a Magus hunter somewhat.

The katana itself was nothing amazing when compared to the treasures in his Unlimited blade works, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't at least somewhat impressive that a version of him had made into what it had become, it was an E rank Noble Phantasm after all.

It was an unnamed blade, it was 24.4 inches long and a little under 3 pounds, the blade in its prime was a sleek black in color with the hilt being a pure white, with runes carved into the square guard to keep the blade sharp, and a rune to keep the wound open for much longer than average, it seems this Shirou Emiya was the second coming of the Magus Killer before whatever happened to him now.

The blade was beautiful in it's prime, now though it was just a gross rusted mess with the enchantments in minor effect still. The Skeleton charged suddenly, a sudden burst of speed making move at a much faster pace than the others.

If Shirou had to guess this Skeleton had maybe D Speed, which even without reinforcement was rather slow to Shirou, granted the some of the other skeletons didn't even have an E rank it seemed so this was rather impressive.

As Shirou was about to block the attack coming straight at him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood tall and he dodged out of the way at the last second as the damned things speed easily doubled. Cursing his carelessness he realized very quickly by searching through its noble phantasm what the cursed being did.

It seems this version had a bastardized version of his late adoptive fathers magic crest, allowing him to use his father's rare magic Time Alter, to how high of capabilities he wasn't sure but he didn't want to find out. dismissing the married blades Shirou went for a new approach as he very quickly reinforced his body to its limits, jumping to create distance from this thing he quickly summoned the perfect weapon for the job, summoning a multitude of black keys in between his fingers and quickly hurled some at his skeleton's shadow.

As if sensing what this thing would do to him through the skeleton jumped out of the way moving quickly towards Shirou aiming a slice at Shirou's Torso, the attack was blocked by one of the many black keys in his hand. bBefore the skeleton Time Altered away quickly making a gap between them, it seemed to prefer hit and run tactics rather than a head to head fight.

The two traded blows like this multiple times neither gaining ground, these things speed easying gaining up to feats similar to Rider's full speed off her mount. Shirou was coming to a rather annoyed impasse, if he could just hit this thing's shadow once with a black key it'd all be over, but that it was the problem because of this things speed.

However, as if his luck was truly on his side today his skeleton tripped on a root of all things. Quickly throwing a black key into the down things shadow holding in place before he rushed forward to quickly kill the thing. With its head gone the skeleton let out a final grunt type noise. Shirou picked up the sword and quickly turned to the source of power that affected his fight, another servant.

"Normally I don't like cutting into another warrior's fight but that was rather boring to watch."

Shirou's hand tightened around his black keys, for the servant in front of him was one he was very familiar with Cú Chulainn, the Child of light.

 ** _tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_**

I'm ending the chapter here because my brain is melting and it's also two hours before this is supposed to be going up so I wanted to end it before my brain tried to cram a mess into this chapter! That being said I'm your host GSmith624 maybe consider buying me a coffee to support this fic, go to the ko-fi website with the /gsmithsixtwofour (Yes that is the actual extension because they wouldn't let me use numbers.), Check out my Youtube GSmith624 and last but not least just so you all stop spamming me when next chapter is, for this story it's the 15th of every month so next chapter should be up on **8/15/18**

onto the Non-Canon Noble Phantasms! Which is actually only one for now...

 **Name:** **Taming Sari**

 **History** : The Sejarah Melayu tells that the kris was made by a Javanese blacksmith ( _pandai besi_ ) and wielded by the champion of Majapahit, a pendekar named Taming Sari from which the weapon derives its name. It was said to be so skillfully crafted that anyone wielding it was unbeatable. In some versions of the legend, the weapon was imbued with an enchantment that would make its user physically invulnerable. The Melakan admiral Hang Tuah eventually won it in a duel to the death after which the king of Majapahit presented the weapon to the victor. Later when Hang Tuah failed to bring back the princess from Gunung Ledang, he gave the kris to Tun Mamat to be returned to Sultan Mahmud Shah. Hang Tuah then disappeared and was never seen or heard of again. Another version of the legend has it that Hang Tuah threw the dagger into the river, saying that he would return when the kris re-appeared.

 **Properties** : A sword that when held for a righteous cause will increase the magical resistance and physical resistance of the user by one rank, it also could raise to protect the user from a single fatal blow before it would shatter, bending space to stop the blow if needed.

 **Type:** Self (Special)

 **Rank: B**

 **Range:** 0-1

 **Targets:** Self

 **Owner:** Taming Sari

GSmith624 OUT!


	5. Servants (Chapter 5)

**So I wanted to address this here before I started the chapter. Two big questions or complaints that a lot of you have been asking about.**

 **Q: Why did Shirou not get hurt from using Rio Aias?! He should have taken massive damage from each petal breaking.**

 **A: Yes you'd be right if this was the one from Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works Rio Aias. However, the big thing that Rio Aias has been a funky NP in all of the Type-Moon series. In FSN the user took damage from each one breaking, in F/KlPI though Shirou uses it twice the second time 2 petals break and literally nothing happened to the guy like he kept charging through with Ease. On top of this as well as having the Flower version of Rio Aias Shirou has the original shield within his treasury now, the one that doesn't have the drawback of damage. Thus he is able to implement that into the flower version. At least that's my reasoning.**

 **Q2: Why is Shirou So OP?! He could never take on a servant!**

 **A2: Shirou has literally done this multiple times even before the merging of all of the Shirou's in this fic. He has defeated The King of Heroes by himself and Dark Berserker. Dark Berserker had almost identical stats to the original Hercules, one of the strongest servants of all time. Still not enough? With help from Rider, he is able to defeat Saber Alter. Saber Alter has 4 stats that are A tier with one of those being her Endurance.**

 **The man has at least some skill fighting servants and with the merge, he has memories of Servants as well as some enhancements from them as well, That's why I can see him being able to fight servants. In one on one fights he will beat almost all Assassin's, and most Casters with not too much trouble roughly a 70% in Shirou's favor. Riders will give him a decent challenge, it just depends who the rider is 60% Shirou. Archer's and Lancer's is where he will start struggling with it being 40/60 shot. Saber's and Berserker's will more often than not beat him in a one on one, while not impossible for him to win it will not be an easy fight at all, I give him maybe a 20% chance in these fights, again it depends on the servant.**

 **Those question out of the way let's hop into the story!**

 **Start of Chapter 5!**

 _ **ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**_

Shirou's Body was sprung tight, ready to bounce in a moments notice. These Skeletons were a joke hardly putting up a fight, while his skeleton was slightly more annoying, it was still a fight where he had all the advantages, in a fight with a servant however then things would get dicey. Shirou was no stranger to fighting The Hound of Ulster, He (not him) even had summoned him as a servant once, so to say he was familiar with Cú Chulainn was a very small understatement. However, they're was one massive difference in his encounters with him from before and this one now. Every time he had faced the Hound his was always in the Lancer Class, this time he was a Caster.

Gleaming anything from the staff in his hand proved to be a wasted effort for Shirou, Yes it was a magical focus for Caster and reveal some of his skill with runes, it, however, wasn't his Noble Phantasm. If he was a Lancer then this fight would be much more manageable. knowing what your opponent could do in combat was a key factor in winning if you knew what your opponent could do then you could counter it much easier and plan for it in advance. However that one advantage was now much weaker, granted not completely gone due to this still being Cú Chulainn, just much smaller advantage now due to him being a Caster and Not a Lancer.

"I'm going to guess from how tightly your gripping your weapons you recognize me, normally people feel fear in the face of a servant... But you're showing signs of excitement for the fight, a true warriors spirit there!"

Shirou didn't give any verbal response, for both knew he was right at least in some way. Over all of his years of travel fighting and saving people, he'd be a liar if he said he didn't at least start to enjoy all the fights, at least somewhat. Not nearly to the level Saber and Lancer had and not anywhere near for the same reasons. While Saber and Lancer found honor in fighting, he found his sense of 'Honor' was from knowing the people he fought were in his way to save people.

Slave traffickers? Defeated to save the ones they kidnapped.

Terrorists? Defeated to save the innocents from the crossfire.

His sense of honor was earned from the people he saved knowing that in fighting. What point was there to the Honor of a warrior when he could have the honor of a Hero instead? So yes his warrior spirit had awoken and Caster could 'sense' it but it wasn't for the reasons The Hound most likely thought.

Before The wrought Iron Magus could potentially start the fight in the hanging silence, Cú Chulainn raised his free hand into the air as a gesture for peace.

"As much fun as a fight would be I'm not here for that. I sensed a new servant in the area and I figured I could offer a helping hand to the only non corrupted servant left."

"What do you mean by non corrupted?"

Shirou already knew the answer before Caster had a chance to answer. He remembered the corruption, the taint that stole his Saber from him, the taint trapped inside Sakura that almost stole her from him as well. It made those dark servants and had cost him his arm. Dark Berserker, Saber Alter... He was sure if it wasn't for the priest killing Assassin and helping to save his life he'd be dead, That and the help of his two Lovers Sakura and Rider...

Forcing the small blush away before his brain remembered all the more intimate moments, he noticed the others had approached to listen to Caster's words. Mash was still on the defensive her shield held in front of the director and Fujimaru both standing behind her. Seeing as Shirou already knew most of what Caster was saying he took a further look into Mash's shield, more specifically the history to figure out the hero she was, he knew that whoever it was connected to the round table. seeing as the shield itself WAS the round table. So the wrought iron hero casually walked towards Mash, while he could scan the history of the shield without touching ithe always found it slightly easier with contact with it, however with a simple touch of the shield the world around him was no more.

He stood in an endless grassy plain, flowers covered the small hills surrounding the area. The sky was a lovely shade of light blue with small white clouds in the sky. While the place was simple, incredibly simple he felt at peace here. I shuffling of feet behind him alerted him that he wasn't nearly alone as he thought here.

"My King, it is good to see you again..."

Fully turning around Shirou saw what he could only describe as a male version of Mash. In fairness to the knight in front of him, they were multiple difference to him compared to Mash. While Mash had shoulder length light purple bordering on white hair, this boy in front of him had pure white hair that was wildly spiky and barely reached his neck, similarly where Mash had dull purple eyes the knight had bright yellow eyes, filled with a determination that reminded Shirou much of himself.

Before Shirou could so much as voice an opinion about how he wasn't the King of the knights, the knight spoke again.

"At least you have their power entrusted to you, don't you Shirou Emiya" "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage here. While you know my name, I don't know yours." "Are you so sure of this? Simply look into **HER** memories and My shield, you've known for a long time."

Sure enough, the memories pushed to the forefront of his mind. A knight who had served under his Saber, A knight who was the son of another knight of the round table, Lancelot; later joining the Round Table himself. A young knight especially famed for his escapades in the search for the Holy Grail. The saint who was the only one to obtain the Holy Grail, just to return it to heavens so no humans could taint it. The knight said to have been a perfect knight and the would be the leader of the Second generation of the Round Table. Galahad.

The newly named Galahad let out a small chuckle at the face Shirou was making, in fairness to Shirou the young man was borderline his nephew depending on what people thought of our favorite 3rd rate magus and 'King' of Knights.

"It seems you do remember, after all, it is good to finally meet you Shirou, I have heard many tales from my King in regards to you." Heard his stories? How had that been possible, before Shirou could voice the question though Galahad beat him to answer the unanswered question.

"The Throne of Heroes. While we have no memories of our time within the throne when summoned usually, however, when in the throne our memories of being summoned stay with us. The few times our King was actually there she was hounded by several of her knights about her journeys without us. Needless to say, she still waits in her utopia... Waiting for you Shirou. Leaving her knights behind she waits for you."

Saber... She was still waiting for him, if that wasn't a slam in the gut he didn't know what was. Yes, he had not given up searching, _THIS_ version of him hadn't anyway, but he wasn't just _THAT_ Shirou anymore. He loved her yes he was sure of that, but he couldn't deny that she was the only one in his heart, that that place was for her and her alone. Rin, Sakura, Rider, Caster?, Luvia, Ruler? and Saber all had spots in their now. How could he truly search for just her when he had left so many others behind. Was he allowed to indulge Saber alone when the others would have to be left behind? While most of his heart was screaming yes, he couldn't help but hear the small whispers in the background saying he didn't love Saber, the whispers sounded like screams to him yelling at him for abandoning them, his other Lovers.

He shoved these thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand, the knights before him expression hadn't changed as if waiting for a reply from Shirou. Shirou spoke the words quickly appearing in his mind, seeming almost too natural coming from him

"You have my thanks for delivering this note, The kingdom thanks you for your continued service. Your King would be proud." Galahad simply chuckled at this before he added.

"Some of the Knights would argue that you're the King now, with Our king being the Queen now, granted some would rather have your head than admitting you as a King."

Shirou felt his stomach drop further from this information. Him a King? Insanity, utter insanity. He was a mercenary and hero first, he couldn't lead a kingdom alone, a small part of his brain pointed out that he wouldn't be alone Saber would be at his side, however, this leads to the earlier problem once again.

Galahad not sensing Shirou's inner turmoil continued onwards with his report. Once again taking a knee before the Wrought Iron Hero.

"While I honor your words, my King, I must report a more pressing matter to you, Involving her Highness." Shirou's problems faded away instantly, Something pressing involving Saber, more than likely not good "What has happened to Artoria!" Galahad for his part only flinched a small amount from the sheer authority and urgency in his King's voice, and a small smile creeping onto his face for his way of addressing the Queen. The smile fell though as Galahad had to explain the rest of his report.

"My Liege... I'm afraid she has been tainted by some truly horrible magic, this timeline we're in is the same one you had to fight her before. Expect she has a boost to her strength from months of bathing in this power, now making her even more powerful than before. I humbly ask you to do what I cannot, Save her... Please"

Shirou wasn't sure what emotion h felt more of, the sheer overwhelming anger from having his Saber/Lover stolen again or the dread of having to fight her again, having to slay her to free her from the grail.

"How do you have this information Galahad? You've been within Mash's soul correct?'

As if answering his question Galahad stood tall and simply materialized his Shield in his hand right hand, the metal of the shield digging into the earth below before he pats the top of it as to gesture to it.

"Her connection to the Round Table, while I can't sense any other servant normally, I can feel those who hold a connection to this order, I feel her power within here, however, it's grossly tainted from something."

The root be damned grail, that was what had done this before and it seems it wasn't done in this timeline, he knew what he had to do though. Turning to Galahad once more The 3rd Rate Magus nods in the Knight's direction before deciding his course.

"The deed shall be done, I will save her from herself, no matter what that means I must do." and he would, they both knew it. If Shirou said he'd defeat the servant, then he'd pull out every root be damned trick in the book to do it. The burden had to fall to someone and if he could save his lover by relinquishing her of life he would. Almost as if to assure him he made the right choice he could have sworn he heard a voice carried in the breeze.

 ** _I Have withstood pain to create many weapons._**

 ** _Yet, those hands will never hold anything_**

"While I wish are meeting had more time, it seems it must end for now. I wish you luck, may the grail and the kingdom protect you."

The massive amount of irony in Galahad's words was not lost on Shirou. A quest that he had dedicated a large amount of his life to, just to make sure the relic wasn't tainted. And the damned thing was the very reason Saber was tainted before and had been tainted again, even more, ironic that the grail was tainted by humans for greedy purposes, all for the search of the root.

Shirou bit down on his response and simply nodded to Galahad before the reality around them seemed to crumble away turning to dust as the world was once more filled with fire. Galahad no longer stood in front of him, now in his place was Mash, staring oddly at him, her face having a dusting of a blush on it. Sound returned to him next and with that, he could hear the roar of laughter coming from his right, it was Lan-Caster and it seemed to be directed towards him.

"You know kid, if you stare any harder at the little lady over their people are going to make a lot of assumptions." as if to confirm this Olga had a look similar to a fish out of water and Ritsuka was simply looking away as if to try and give them a small sense of privacy. Shirou just sighed and had his hand cover his face before replying.

"We're moving out, this location isn't safe and there are at least two enemy servants out there. An Archer and a Saber."

"Don't forget about Lancer and Berserker, Luckily you have a Caster and Shielder on your side."

"I was unaware we had a Caster on our side, what do you have to gain with working with us?"

"Other than Living? I suppose fixing this disaster is a pretty good one, that and I have a personal vendetta with that damned Archer. So I figured combining forces is better in this situation, besides I can't leave these defenseless Sheep here to fend for themselves." His gesture went to everyone present except for Shirou. Clearly, the Child of Light had seen more of his fight then he let one if he was confident in his abilities. This did raise the question of how long Caster had been following him.

Olga seemed to have gained some confidence back and tried to take control of the situation again demanding answers from Caster.

"If we are to work together then perhaps you should explain some of your abilities to us so we can better form our attack strategies." Shirou seeing a chance to get back at Caster was the one to respond.

"As you can tell he is a Caster, his main form of magic is runes instead of spells, his real name is Cú Chulainn, the Child of light or also known as the Hound of Ulster. Normally he would be better suited for the Lancer role."

Olga turned to Shirou as if he grew a second head before turning back to Chulainn looking for a positive or negative affirmation.

"Well damn kid you really do your research, it's almost like you've fought me before or something" He let out a rather amused laugh after that.

"Well done Senpai" Mash had walked forward and seemed to be hesitatingly hovering around Shirou as if she had something to say. She simply settled for standing behind him slightly to his right.

Shirou simply watched Mash's actions with a small smirk on his face, she was a strange girl to be sure. However, she was kind and almost motherly at times. Getting back on track though, Shirou turned back to The hound of Ulster with his hand held outwards.

"I suppose this makes us partners for now If you need a master Director Olga is more than qualified for it." The child of light laughed at this before returning the handshake.

"I might just take you up on that second offer, she is a looker at the very least."

Olga's reaction was instant, her face turning a fierce crimson a both of her hands started to violently shake. She suddenly raised one arm and fired it at the Caster in question who merely laughed as the magic impacted against his chest, he seemed completely unaffected by it, however. Seeing her first plan fal, she simply started pounding her fists against Caster's chest in anger. Cú Chulainn simply continued to laugh at her expense and even Shirou found himself joining in on the fun. I reminded him so much of Rin that he couldn't help but laugh. After about 2 minutes of this Olga finally stopped and turned to properly face Caster, the anger was still on her face but hidden somewhat under a mask of focus.

"How do we go about making you my servant, I know there is some ritual but I'm unsure with an already summoned servant."

The Hound simply raised his staff as multiple runes shot force making a perfect circle around the two of them, the magic power from the runes was very potent to Shirou' Bloodhound like noise.

"Simply repeat after me little lady with your dominant hand extended forward' Olga simply Nodded.

 _"Heed my words, My will creates your body, And your sword creates my destiny."_

 ** _"Heed my words, My will creates your body, And your sword creates my destiny."_**

 _"If you heed the Grail's call, And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning!"_

 _ **"If you heed the Grail's call, And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning!"**_

With each line said Shirou could feel the power surrounding the two of them, it reminded him of his summoning of Saber, while is might have been rushed, he would never forget the rush of power that hit him when she appeared before him

 _"I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world, That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!"_

 ** _"I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world, That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!"_**

 _"Then let thine eyes be clouded, With the fog of turmoil and chaos, Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness, And I, the summoner, who holds thy chains! Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power, Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!'_

 ** _"Then let thine eyes be clouded, With the fog of turmoil and chaos, Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness, And I, the summoner, who holds thy chains! Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power, Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!'_**

The power within the final words exploded outwards before suddenly wrapping themselves around Olga's hand. A bright light spread across the clearing before the disappearing entirely, the only thing left that proved the spell had even taken effect were the three glowing command seals on the back of Olga's hand.

 _ **ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**_

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Sorry for being one day being late I just could not think of how this chapter was going to come together and it really pissed me off. I'm still not fully happy with it tbh. BUT you guy deserves a chapter and here it is.**

 **If you like my work and want to support it sub to my pateron! P a treon . com (slash) GSmith624**

 **Added NOTE: Sense Several people have pointed this out to me and have rather rudely insisted I have fucked up the Lore of Fate(Not all of you guys did this just a couple in PM). YES you all are correct, the Throne of Heroes doesn't work like I described in the story (** SPOILERS FOR STORY AHEAD READ AT YOUR OWN RISK SINCE YOU GUYS WON'T STOP TELLING ME I F'D UP) **1) Shirou doesn't know how the throne works 2) Galahad and the rest of the knights of the round table WEREN'T in the Throne of HEROES! but Galahad Doesn't know this!**

 **There is reasoning for the stuff I write and I usually do fact check things like this to make sure they work. Similar to Olga, she had the potential to be a Master but was unable to Rayshift in the original FGO, one thing I shouldn't have to point this out but I will point out is this is a FAN-FICTION, meaning not everything will line up 100% with CANNON for example Olga having a servant.**

 **Sorry for the massive rant here people I just wanted to justify my actions sense so many people keep telling me how I messed up.**


	6. Unexpected Help (Chapter 6)

_**Holy Shit I am ALIVE!**_

 **As some of you no doubt noticed this chapter is 5 days later then I said it would be, well funny story about that the day after I posted the quick update saying this would be up on the 20th I was hospitalized for 2 days, and was recovering for the last 5 or so days.**

 **That's why this chapter took so long but it's at least at a point where I can give you a chapter, if a chapter that's only 3k words or about 4 pages long. Anyways enough boring author stuff enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**_

Shirou could sense something was off with the ritual immediately. His various memories warning him that this wasn't the ritual of a Caster servant, it was one for a Berserker. While a lot of his memories were telling him to stop this ritual that a Berserker was way too dangerous, that a berserker wouldn't protect them and for them to try to control it, for Olga to try to control it would be the death of all of them. However, before he could stop it a multitude of memories he knew weren't he slammed into the forefront of his mind telling him otherwise.

The memory starts with Berserker (Hercules) and Illya bursting through a stone wall, in front of them stands Gilgamesh the King of Heroes, beneath his feet is the impaled body of one Illya two servants Sella, her body a pincushion for all the weapons from the King of heroes arsenal. In the distance on a bed of flowers lay the remains of Leysritt Illya's second servant.

The king turns towards the new pieces on the field before he lets a stray thought loose. "I gather you are the doll to be the grails vessel. A crossing of a human being and a homunculus has pawned a bit of an oddity I see."

"You killed them for no reason. Kill him now, this instant! right now! **BERSERKER!** "

Berserker readies himself for combat no words leaving the behemoth of a man's mouth as he stares down the king, Gilgamesh simple scoffs at the titan a vicious smirk rising to his face.

"You heard her, I'm right here."

Berserkers face breaks into a scowl before all hell breaks loose. Hundreds of golden portals begin to open behind the King of Heroes. Swords, Lances, Halberds, Spears, any variety of weapon peeking from the liquid gold ready to be shot in a moments notice.

"Toying with you might just relieve me of a little of my boredom. Tell me what you think of this. Let's say you and I reenact a battle of legend!"

As the words leave Gilgamesh's mouth weapons of all sorts to begin shooting a Berserker, most simply bouncing off of his muscles too weak to pierce the man's demigod flesh. The portals stop their assault for a moment and the king of heroes raises his right hand in a slightly forward motion, a lone spear shoots forward with far more power than the other weapons, forcing the giant to actual bat the weapon away with his crude slab of rock.

"So that's how it is?"

The Portals behind the king of heroes shift, all disappearing from view for a merely a hare's breath before appearing in a new formation around the king himself before rising to the sky in height all pointing towards Hercules. More weapons dip their head out of the liquid gold portals and as if sensing the danger Berserker grits his teeth and prepares for his countermeasure. It is all for naught though as a massive cloud of dust erupts and when it clears shows the body of Berserker, a multitude of blades pierced into him making his body look more akin to a pincushion. The weapons simmer into gold motes of light a disappear from his body.

Shirou's viewpoint suddenly rises, feeling overwhelming joy fill my emotions as my servant, no my king as utterly decimated the opposition. The Wrought Iron Magus feels the words leaving his mouth before he rushes the dead corpse.

"Man, that was awesome! Every one of those was a Noble Phantasm of yours? Totally sweet man, you have like insane skills. What a letdown, this guy wasn't nearly as tough as he looked. He was nothing but a big old meath-"

"If you value your life stand back, there's more going on than your aware of."

"Huh?"

Steams starts rising from the 'dead' corpse f a man before all of his wounds quickly start sealing shut. His eyes snap open a disturbing crimson red as a similarly crimson mist surrounds his body. Shirou's mind is flooded with fear as it starts sprinting away from the hulking man.

"I'm tired of heroes who refuse to fall when cut or burned. But I have never seen one who can truly return from the dead. I see your Noble Phantasm is something you've grown from your life and myth, a Noble Phantasm I don't possess, it seems I am at a disadvantage. I find this vexing, only the finest of weapons will suffice to bring this one down."

The portals start shooting once again, Berserker actually attempting to block the weapons now. The first few were batted away only for a lance to pierce him through the chest, another two are poorly swatted away before a halberd slices threw the giant of a man, going point first threw his body.

The vision suddenly shifts, Shirou is squatting looking up a Rin, this memory he has seen before, it still haunts him. He quietly leans against a wall and looks at the ensuing battle in the Eisenbern's Castle down below, Berserker's body is motionless riddled full of weapons protectively leaning over Illya.

"Your defeat is as certain as sunrise. How about it? You're going to die anyway, so why not just lay down your burden. If you stop shielding her you might still have a chance of taking me down."

Berserker's form slowly starts rising from shielding Illya, her face filled with fear and shock. Berserker slowly starts walking towards Gilgamesh before letting out a guttural roar as the crimson mist surrounds him again. However, instead of closing the gap to the King of Heroes he stops in front of Illya.

"I see if that's how you wish things to be die with your mistress!"

Portals start opening all along the walls of the castle completely enclosing Berserker and Illya within. Once more the same song and dance happen, weapons firing from the golden portals and Berserker blocking the blades with his crude weapon, making sure none get to Illya. Any weapon that he would be too slow to deflect and would hit Illya he'd simply take into his body. Illya's face is filled with horror and the beginning of tears can be seen in her bright red eyes. She begins to whisper something, her words carrying to Shirou's ears even from this far away.

"Please don't lose... **BERSERKER!** "

Gilgamesh merely scoffs before more portals begin opening around them. "So be it. I'll give you the greatest of labors!"

The weapons begin firing again, the damage clear on the mountain of a man body as more and more blades slip past his defense into his chest, killing him once again.

"And that makes eleven, you're on the ropes now aren't you Hercules?"

The now named Hercules lets out a massive roar before rushing down the King, however before he can't reach him six weapons stab into his back in rapid succession, the behemoth of a man falls. Shirou remembers what happens next as his body and mind filled with dread.

'No, I don't want this memory to continue, stop it. STOP IT!'

The sound of glass shattering in the distance and the memory is no more, Berserker's loyalty would be earned and that was fine. Shirou's body shuddered with rage as his mind remembered what was to come in that memory, however, he was shaken back to the present by the unmistakable roar that shouted through the heavens.

The form of the hulking behemoth, Hercules leaped into the area, staring directly at Olga, his form easily hiding her from view as he started all of them down, his hulking form still as intimidating as the time he had cleaved Shirou in half. Weapons found themselves within Shirou's hands in seconds, the familiar weight of Kanshou and Bakuya, with Mash raising her shield while standing in front of Fujimaru. Berserker simply growled his hand tightening around the ever-present crude stone that was his massive ax sword. However, before either side could throw the first pebble so to speak Caster walked out in between both parties.

"Alright, before everyone gets all stabby stabby with their weapons why don't we all calm down? This big guy is on our side and we're on a timer now."

The first one to speak up was surprisingly Fujimaru, as if unintimidated by the hulking form of the monster in front of him he simply walked forward past Mash and Shirou, towards Hercules and stared before simply stating.

"It's a pleasure to work with you Berserker, I hope we can get along." He even added a half bow to it! This kid had to have balls of steel to pull off a feet like that. Shirou's thoughts were once again halted by a loud laughter coming from the Cu, he was slightly bent over form with a hand on his knee showing how much he was truly enjoying this moment. Before the conversation could devolve into another direction though Olga made herself know by stepping around the big brute and turning to talk to Caster.

"You said we're on a timer now, explain."

Caster's laughter died quickly as he straightened himself up before explaining.

"Yeah, so as I was saying we're on a timer now, as nice as your circuits are little missy there was no feasible way for you to keep this guy powered, add on the fact I couldn't make a full servant-master connection to you too and he needed other ways to get prana. So, I used myself as a sort of battery to keep him powered. He is still your servant, just is tapping me for most of his juice if you catch my drift."

Shirou understood what Caster was implying almost immediately, for he had done something very similar with Rin to help him fight Gilgamesh. While Shirou did have his Reality Marble unlocked at the time of his _(not him)_ fight against Gilgamesh, he could only maintain it for a short amount of time, so he made a 'link' to Rin to use her prana to power it, thus allowing him to fight the King of Heroes on an even playing field. Even being the loose term because without his Reality Marble he'd have been dead in seconds against the Golden Knight.

Olga, never one to let things get to her, let her director self-resurface to question Caster.

"So how long do we have then with you powering him? And what happens if you run out?"

"If I don't get into combat we have at most two days, realistically though more along the lines of a day and a half. As for what happens is I'll disappear, and without my prana charging the big guy here you'll at best pass out and at worst well... Let's not talk about what happens at worst."

"If we could increase your prana at least slightly would it help with keeping you both active?"

Olga turned to face Shirou, with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Raising someone's prana levels isn't that simple it-"

Whatever Olga was going to say was cut off by Shirou digging deep into his memories to trace an artifact that he _(not him)_ once saw. In his hands formed a solid gold crook with blue lines interweaved in it and a flail similarly colored, Egyptian designed in origin. This was King Tut's Ceremonial Crook and Flail said to have allowed the user to absorb the latent od in the air turning it into prana for the body to use, effectively doubling the user prana. The downside is if the user tries to absorb too much of the od in the air your body wouldn't be able to handle it causing your circuits to melt your body. The other drawback to this weapons ability is that you had to have the set in your hands at all times to keep the stored od in the body. Great for Casters like King Tut but not useful to someone like Shirou who couldn't cast any spells.

After explaining the item to Cu Cuchulainn the grin on his face apparent at the prospect of having more prana. Olga, however, seeing Shirou trace another magical item, walked up to him getting in his face Berserker standing right behind her making a much more intimidating visage.

"That is now two Noble Phantasms that I have seen you pull out on top of combat abilities on par with if not better than a demi servant! Explain. Now."

"It's my brand of magic, it's called Tracing an advanced form of Gradient Air, it along with Structural Grasping have allowed me to trace anything I have seen, at least as long as it's a weapon."

"Prove it."

With a sigh, Shirou looked to Mash and looked at her shield again before barley uttering two words out of his mouth.

" _ **Trace on**_ "

In his hands appeared a perfect copy of Lord Camelot, Shielder's shield.

"I believe this proves enough?"

Olga merely nodded a slightly dumbstruck expression on her face before she composed herself and continued the interrogation.

"And how do you explain all the Noble Phantasms then?"

"I traveled the world"

Not a lie but obviously not the truth to this answer, unless of course, you wanted to count Gilgamesh's treasury as a world tour.

Now before Olga could fire off another question to Shirou, he had his own for Caster.

"The ritual for the servant bond, how could it have possibly connected the director to Berserker and not you? You two were the only ones in the circle you made?"

"Heavy usage of runes and adding an extra line to the master and servant spell, and I quote _'Then let thine eyes be clouded, With the fog of turmoil and chaos, Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness'._ I had built a much larger binding circle around his domain in case of a moment like this so we could have a fighting chance. I thought it'd be myself and one unfortunate soul stuck here, not a master and servant pair, an experienced magus, and whatever the hell you are kid. I were going to be up against every other servant I wanted at least one good servant on our side."

The wrought Iron magus couldn't help but agree, a single Caster versus six other servants? Those weren't exactly good odds but a Berserker and a Caster against five servants? Well, that was a much better fight, not great odds mind you but better than what he could have hoped for.

"So then Caster, what's our first move?"

"I'm glad you asked kid, thankfully the servants don't hang out too much and all tend to stick to their own domains so to speak with the exception of Assassin, our first target is probably just whose closet in this case Lancer. The class I should have been summoned as but what are you gonna do?'

Shirou couldn't help but smirk at this knowing how Cu was as a Lancer.

"Her domain is the old school building, well at least what's left of it, just be careful of her eyes they can turn people to stone."

Oh, so Medusa took the Lancer role in this grail war? Or at the very least someone with very similar abilities. Interesting knowledge to note but nothing Rule Breaker wouldn't be able to fix, sometimes it just felt like cheating having that in his arsenal at all times. But on somewhat related note now they just needed Assassin, Rider, and Saber identities and they'd know everyone, knowledge was power after all. With a plan made the group begin heading for Shirou's old school.

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 _ **So Berserker is here and on the good guy's team. will he shift the balance in the heroes favor and who exactly are the other servants? only one way to find out, tune in next time!**_

 _ **ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**_

 _ **I know this chapter is shorter but it's because I am still not at 100% that and I wanted to save the chaos of what's about to happen at the school till next chapter and didn't want to add in a boring skeleton fight for fluff. So this is all I got for this one i'm afriad but never fear because the next chapter will actualy be at on the 15th of next month (hopefully) so look forward to that!**_

 ** _If you like my work and want to support it sub to my pateron! (slash) GSmith624_**

 ** _Non Cannon Noble Phantasms this chapter:_**

 **Name: Tutankhamen's Ceremonial Crook and Flail**

 **History:** The flail used by Tutankhamen in his coronation at Amarna when he was about nine years of age and before he was crowned at Karnak, The crook was added to this some time afterwards too all his ceremonies.

Although the crook and the flail were most often represented as emblems of the god Osiris, they were also carried on some ceremonial occasions, besides the coronation, by Tutankhamun. Very occasionally the crook was held by viceroys of Nubia and also by viziers.

Properties: A ceremonial Crook and Flail Combo that have the magical properties to turn Od into Prana for the user effectively doubling one prana reserve's, the items must be in hand at alls time when using Od or severe drawbacks happen such as organ failure, death.

 **Type:** Self (Special)

 **Rank:** B

 **Range** : 0

 **Targets:** Self

 **Owner:** King Tutankhamen


	7. Servant of the Lance (Chapter 7)

**We are back again people! This chapter I'm not sure what it'll be like since I haven't written it yet so let's hurry up and get into it!**

 **Listening Material for this Chapter while I write:**

 **Dead By Daylight (DBD) Killer Tier Li** st! Patch 2.2.2

 **Last Stardust**

 **EMIYA**

 **Day of Fate Spirit VS Spirit TFS**

 **Start of Chapter 7!**

 ** _ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_**

Pain, that was the first thing Shirou awoke too. Blinding pain and a massive wound in his back with an exit wound in the front. The sound of fighting in the distance, more accurately an anger Berserker followed by the sound of... Gunshots? Yes, it was Gunshots along with explosives. What kind of Servant was this? Shirou was well aware there were servants that used guns, the first coming to mind would be Billy the Kid, but he was fairly sure he only used a revolver and not a full auto gun along with what could only be... Grenades? Who in god's name used grenades as a servant?! Regardless Shirou didn't have time to dwell on it. If the sound of fighting was still going on when he was needed, quickly checking over his body for injuries and remaining mana before leaping into the fray. A quick structural analysis revealed what could only be a massive bullet entry wound and a minor exit wound, a couple broken ribs from where he most likely slammed into this burning building, a massive headache and a dislocated left shoulder. Bracing himself he readied himself for what he was about to do. He slowly and firmly grabbed his wrist and slowly pulled on his arm, creating traction. Pulling his arm back into place with a loud snap he grunted in pain and would just have to wait for Avalon to fix it later.

Standing up slowly and ripping off his shirt, he began ripping it into temporary bandages. Wrapping his arm and torso as best he could to help with the wounds, he noted his lack of mana as well. His reckless tracing of non-bladed weapons draining him more than he liked to admit, using roughly 25 units of od. He was down to maybe 25 units of his personal od left, however, in his grasp, he found something that he shouldn't have had. A magical crest of some kind that was boosting his reserves, effectively doubling them, more questions for Zelretch that needed to be answered, but obviously could wait for later. With one last deep breath, he rushed into the battlefield to fight.

 _ **(15 Minutes earlier)**_

Homurahara High School, what was left of Shirou's old high school was not much. Most of the buildings were in ruin with only the main building still fully standing still. If only to make the scene look much much worse, most of the collapsed buildings were also on fire, however, that wasn't the startling part about the scene in front of them. It was all of the people turned to stone, most had looks of utter horror on their face with others looking surprised and confused on what was happening to them or others around them. Cu was the first to break them out of their stupor

"Best be careful around her kids, we're in her domain now"

Shirou was the first to respond. "You mean Lancer correct?"

"Yeah, if you see any chain around here, don't touch them They're basically her eyes around here. Also like I said earlier, don't look into her eyes or you'll be stone just like the rest of these people. I'll be all right and Berserker might be all right with our magic resistances but I wouldn't bet on it."

"So our plan of attack then would be Berserker rushing her down with myself and you providing range support while Mash protects the Masters?"

"A somewhat simple plan, but with two and a half servants against one plans don't have to be complex."

The Wrought Iron Magus turned to face Caster and gave him a nod. Shirou could have made a more complex plan with literally hundreds of years of experience through his alternate selves, however, his memories were all telling him not to over complicate it and he was readily agreeing with them. Overplanning for the foe could lead to your own downfall.

The group started scouting through the wreckage of the school, Shirou and Berserker in the front with Caster behind them with the masters between him and Mash. They were slow moving and all on alert, Shirou constantly scanning between the few remaining rooftops watching for any sign of movement while Berserker haphazardly walked through rubble pushing the bigger pieces out of the way for the others. After about five minutes of searching is when everything went to hell, all of it starting with a bone-chilling laugh.

"It seems the mice wish to play, but three on one isn't fair odds?"

Shirou weapons were immediately held in a defensive position, the voice seemed to be surrounding them and he couldn't pinpoint the exact location.

"It's a good thing it's not just me then isn't that right Assassin?"

Time seemed to slow down as Shirou immediately rushed towards the two masters his muscles fully reinforced. Right as he reached them a loud bang shot was heard and Shirou felt pain before a large spear slammed into his side like a baseball bat and slammed him through the neighboring wall knocking him out cold.

Olga's face seemed to flood with fear for a brief moment before she forced herself to calm down and dawn her job as director of the situation.

"Caster you soul focus is Lancer! You're the only one who can take her for now, Berserker you focus on Assassin one good hit is all you need to take them out! Mash watch for any more shots from Assassin, Berserker will do his best but it's up to you to deflect anything that gets through either of them."

Olga would be a horrible liar to say she wasn't worried for Shirou, the master candidates were her responsibility and seeing one brutally taken down like that wasn't what she wished for any of them, however, she couldn't risk herself or Fujimaru stepping out of the protection of Mash especially with Assassin around. The only saving grace was the fact she was sure he was actually alive due to his 'projections' as he called them still being within the world being used by the servants. Just when she was sure everything was at least going somewhat okay she heard the sound of an explosion off in the distance followed by a very angry roar from Berserker.

"My, my it seems Assassin was ready to blow me up at any time. Setting explosives in my own home. How bold!" Lancer thrusted back towards Caster with a maddening grin on her face. Caster was attempting to hold her back with mass amounts of runes but it was obvious to Olga he was at a rather large disadvantage in this close up fight. Berserker didn't seem to be doing much better if the screams of anger followed by gunfire and constant explosions were anything to go by. However, the most nervous looking servant was clearly Mash her shield head in a ready state as she watched all the carnage around her making sure not a single thing reached either of the masters. It was essentially a stalemate, with Caster slowly giving ground and Assassin giving ground to stay away from Berserker while slowly trying to chip away at his lives, it really just came down to which side would give first? Because if Caster went down then Berserker wouldn't be far behind due to Caster helping to support Berserker, even with Casters help Olga could still feel the drain on her od at a steady rate from Berserker.

However it seemed that fate had decided on which would fall first when Caster still retreating from the onslaught of Lancer made the first mistake, a single misstep on his part made him lose his footing for less than a second, but Lancer capitalized on it. With a quick thrust forward Lancer's lance had impaled itself into Caster's arm, missing bone and only truly hitting skin and muscle regardless first blood had been drawn. Acting quickly Caster instead of pulling the lance out actually rushed forward the lance going further into his arm with a horrible squishing sound as he struck at Lancer with the flail in his right hand. The blow knocked Lancer head downwards and was quickly followed by a barrage of runes, the fire burning all around them exploded into an inferno of heat as Caster's runes added more fuel to the fire catching both of them inside. When the fire's partied showing a somewhat chard Lancer and no Caster Olga feared the worst.

"Man, do I wish I was summoned as Lancer right about now,"

A bloody but still alive Cu appeared next to Mash, the wound on his arm noticeably cauterized shut. He wound was by no means pretty but Caster would live.

"Gotta be honest right now, wasn't expecting Assassin to be around, the man is a massive pain in the ass. I mean what kind of servant uses a gun?"

Lancer recovering from the fire quickly rushed forwards again only for her lance to slam into a massive shield as Mash moved to guard Olga and Fujimaru. Caster, not one to give up an opportunity quickly fired of missiles of magic to strike at Lancer, most hardly doing anything other than getting her to back up. However, this was exactly what someone in the shadows was waiting for

 **"My body is made of Swords!"**

A loud twang of a bow being released, followed by a streak of light flying past Mash's head goes towards Lancer. Lancer's eyes widen in surprise before she howls in pain, while she was able to avoid an instantly fatal blow she was still hit, or more specifically cut. Looking down at her left hand all that remains is a bloody stump with the rest of her arm on the floor.

"H-how? HOW? HOW! HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT SWORD?!"

Shirou steps out of the shadows bruised and bloodied but alive, in his right hand was Archer's bow and in his left was another copy of the weapon in question. Harpe, the immortal slaying scythe, or in other words the sword that killed Medusa. Shirou content with the situation did something that he would normally not do, responded to his opponent in battle.

"Why Medusa, you gave it to me."

While not entirely true seeing he actually got the weapon from Gilgamesh's Vault it wasn't a lie either, for the Medusa in front of him was indeed using a different version of Harpe as a lance against him, it's being stored within Unlimited Blade Works right next to the original. Shirou began knocking the second copy of Harpe changing it into an arrow to fire at Lancer when something unexpected happened, Lancer began crying.

"Master? Is that you? I-i'm sorry master, I didn't mean to.. I didn't mean for you to get turned to stone. Please, Master! Please forgive me! I-"

Before she could continue a second twang was heard and the second Harpe found itself embedded in between two purple eyes opened wide in shock as Lancer began to fall back.

"I'm sorry Lancer, you didn't deserve this"

Lancer's body landed in a heap as her form began turning into motes of light. Shirou didn't feel good about what he did, memories of times he and she were lovers shot to his mind first, followed by her sharing her horrible past with him. From being born a defect and loved by the people being seen as a princess, until she was then cursed by Athena for being too beautiful. Forced to abandon her sister's and live a life of exile. Her sister's not wanting her to be left alone followed her to her exiled island. She was happy for some time because her sisters were here for her, but she was still afraid of humans.

Shirou forced himself to once again stop remembering all of these dark memories, especially during battle, he had to focus with a servant as deadly as Assassin around he couldn't let his mind wander.

"Where is Assassin?"

"Kid you're really something else. The first thing you do after nearly getting killed and then killing a servant, granted a servant who was slightly weakened. But a servant still, is go looking for another servant?"

Caster began laughing loudly before walking over and patting Shirou on the back.

"You're a strange one kid."

"So I've been told, so I've been told."

Before The Second Magus Killer could ask again where Assassin was there was another loud explosion, followed by the servant of the shadows appearing in front of the five of them, Berserker nowhere to be seen.

"So you lived? I personally have nothing against you but the grail must be destroyed and you're in my way to do that."

Shirou stepped forward examining the man in front of him. Bandages covered his face with a blood red hood covering his hair from view. Wearing a red shroud similar to that of archers, wearing grey chest plate armor with an obvious modern appearance a belt with a gun hanging from his hip, black combat pants and combat boots to complete the outfit. Within his right hand an M9 bayonet clearly for close-quarters combat.

"Then our goals align then Assassin, we're from an organization sent through history to stop abnormal singularities in history."

Olga seeing that at least for now that Assassin wasn't an enemy called off Berserker, who quickly appeared beside her again.

"While not incorrect, we actually got sent here by mistake and still need to get into contact with Chandela."

Caster quickly put his good hand of Olga's shoulder and spoke.

"Then we should establish contact with them correct? We have done this before fighting Lancer."

Within minutes of Caster and Olga working together (Read Olga shouting at Caster that he was doing stuff wrong and him sighing) the portal was complete and a hologram on Romani appeared before all of them, Assassin still within the area but noticeably farther away from the group.

"Director? Director! Man am I happy to see you."

"Roman? What are you doing, why isn't one of the higher-ups running Chandela in my absence?"

"Because I'm the highest up the ladder that's still alive director. 30% of the Chandela staff is confirmed dead from the multiple explosion set off, with 25% of the staff still missing and Chandela running on auxiliary power only right now. We should have the power back on within 12 hours to be able to return you all from the singularity."

Olga was no longer listening at this point, her hands in fists shaking with her knuckles white. The failure of what happened piling onto her shoulders. Hundreds dead from her mistakes.

Shirou seeing Olga's state stepped forward into view of Roman and proceeded to continue the conversation.

"Roman, are you able to hook any servants to the Chandela system right now or at least able to help us in any way?"

"With the power down were unable to transfer any servants to the Chandela system, however, I can give you basic support from here. Sensors online now... Um, I don't mean to alarm you but if the sensors are correct there is a strong servant presence around you all, I'm detecting 4 servants!"

"They're on our side Roman. I was wondering if there are any other servants around not on our immediate area, specifically Rider, Saber, or Archer?" "I'm afraid the sensors don't work that way, sorry about that. But to answer your question there are no other servants within 2 miles of your current position. So... What's going on on that side, seems like you've had it rough as well."

"That will take time to explain."

 **End of Chapter!**

 **So we got some backstory as to what happened in Singularity F as well as another fight scene, I suck at writing. In other news, I finally have a beta so starting next chapter we should (hopefully) have a slightly cleaned up story!**

 **That being said though I will see you guys next time!**

 **If you like my work and want to support it sub to my pateron! (slash) GSmith624 or check out my Youtube GSmith624**


End file.
